The Rise of Arc
by Darthnorther
Summary: Jaune Arc meets a staff member of the Beacon who guides him on his journey to become a hero. The member happens to have a mysterious past and he searches for someone to carry on his fighting will.
1. The Beginning of a Legend

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is an American anime-style web series and media franchise created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth.**_Chapter 1_

In the infirmary of Beacon Academy,

There was a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He was naked on his upper part of the body so these parts were visible. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest.

His eyes had a bruise and he had some concussion on his head. His ribs had cracks and his legs hurt bad, like really bad. He was currently unconscious.

Even then his stature gave the hint of a weak boy. This boy was Jaune Arc, the sole heir of the Arc family. The Arcs are a family who had many heroes from themselves who rise against odds in times of peril and gained a victory for their sides. They have been granted the position of heroes by their followers and the people around them. Almost every Arc had been a hero and perished in the battle defending his people.

Their glorious past had a matter of great pride for every member of the Arc family. Jaune was similar in this respect, and he took things even further in this generation. He decided to become a hero like his ancestors were, as his father's story often showed off this matter. He revealed this to his parents, but they weren't so supportive of their only son being put in peril for what they called a foolish dream. But, he didn't want to give up. He wanted to be a hero, and he came to the conclusion that only after being a huntsman can he become a hero.

Being a huntsman mean graduating from one of the four prestigious academies in the four kingdoms. After intense thoughts, he decided on Beacon Academy to be his goal.

But, he hadn't received any training from his parents since he was young, but it wasn't enough for young Jaune to give up his dream. He decided to do something which was less than legal. He took the pocket money he saved for years and procured himself a well made almost original transcript about his performance in the past combat school.

After that, he sneaked into his family armory and picked up the family heirloom, the weapon of his great-great-grandfather, who used it in the Great War, called Crocea Mors. Crocea Mors is composed of a simple arming sword whose sheath unfolds into a heater shield for protection. Mors is composed of a simple arming sword whose sheath unfolds into a heater shield for protection.

He entered the Beacon Academy and managed to enter and qualify the entrance test to attend the Beacon Academy. He was very happy about entering the Academy. He had managed to get two good friends in the form of Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos. He thought he may stay here, learn to fight and become a huntsman and later a hero like his ancestors in the future, but faith had another plan for him.

Beacon had a tradition of arranging the members in the trans of fours with a leader among them, to lead the group. The headmaster of the beacon, Professor Ozpin made him, the weakest huntsman of the Academy, the leader of the team JNPR, comprising of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren.

His life was going fine until we take the Combat training class into account. And this leads to his current situation.

In the infirmary, there was Jaune himself, Pyrrha his partner, Nora, and Ren. Along with them was Ruby Rose, his first friend in Beacon and her team RWBY, ie, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. They accompanied Ruby in her visit.

Jaune was slowly opening his eyes and he comes to his senses. His fingers moved while he turned around to see his friends around.

" Jaune, thank God, you are awake we were starting to get worried," Pyrrha said while holding her hands together and with a sweet smile. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes.

" Fearless leader, I knew you cannot stay down for a long time. I know just what can get you up and running in no time." Nora said loudly enough for even people at the corridor to hear him. She was a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes.

" What treatment are you talking about?" Jaune asked although he already had a feeling that it might be related to pancakes.

" Pancakes with strawberry and chocolate syrup to the rescue. It will also make the foul taste of medicines and hospital food in his mouth fade away and only sweet and tasty food would remain behind." She said with a very serious expression.

" Nora, we cannot feed him anything until Doctor give us the permission." The only member of the team who could control her came forward.

" I am happy to see you are awake and well on your way to recovery. " Ren said without much expression and feeling, though it didn't mean he didn't care. This is just the way he was. Ren was a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair.

Jaune felt guilty at making his partner feel like that. He was looking around to see his other friends with the various expression of worry on them, and he rubbed his head in embarrassment at making them feel that way and said, " I am sorry for making you worry. Next time I will pay attention."

" How are you feeling, Jaune?" His fellow socially awkward friend, Ruby Rose asked him after she rushed to his side leaving petal of rose in the wake. She was a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips.

" I think I am feeling alright. I will be leaving this place soon enough." Jaune said to his friend.

" Really?" Ruby and Nora said equally delighted at his quick discharge.

" Are you sure Vomit boy? " Yang joined to inquire her sister's first friend. Yang was fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

" Of course not." An ice-cold voice came from the behind the group. It was a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face.she was Weiss Schnee.

By her side was the final member of team RWBY, Blake. She is a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair, amber eyes.

" look at the dunce, he is still injured. His wounds aren't completely healed. He will have to stay here, for the night at the very least." Weiss said to the hopeful group who wanted his early discharge.

" No. Fearless leader cannot remain here. We must take him away. Or, he will suffer from that yukky patient food. " Nora shouted out horrified.

" Calm down, Nora. Those things aren't that bad. " Jaune tried to console his happy go, overenthusiastic team member.

" No, she is right. We have to rescue Jaune from this hell. Team RWBY and JNPR are going to help their friend from this. " Ruby enthusiastically declared it.

" Ruby, you are exaggerating things. Don't act like a kid." Weiss scolded her leader harshly while leveling a cold glare at her team leader.

" Cool yourself, we- ice- ess" she tried to pun and laugh at it on her own. Though others just massaged their head at her puns.

"You lot don't know what good humor really is. So Blake are you in the rescue mission?" Yang asked her silent hidden Faunus partner, Blake.

" I don't think this mission has even a slight chance of success. I have heard some rumors about the infirmary." She said while looking over the book she was earlier.

" Rumours?What rumors?"Weiss asked.

" It was two years ago, a new doctor joined the faculty of Beacon Academy. Since he took office he had managed to treat huntsmen and huntresses regardless of the degree of injury. He had a complete 100 percent success rate.

But, he is strict in the yhe discipline of the patients. No patient is allowed to escape or even leave a single step out of the infirmary. Or else..." She stopped here ominously.

" Oh? Stop being so dramatic and just say what you want to say already. " Yang yelled at her partner for stopping the story midway.

And someone beat her in completing her incomplete story," He catches them to break them and make sure they stay in their place until they are completely healed. "

An unknown voice made every huntsmen and Huntress in training vigilant and was ready for an attack.

They looked at the door to the infirmary and there stood a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He had round spectacles rested on his nose.

He was the new doctor of the Beacon who joined the staff two years ago. As a doctor, he wears a white lab coat over his casual clothes.

" Doctor Alex," Jaune shouted out in dismay.

"He is the doctor." The others who didn't know his identity shouted.

" Yes. I am the head of the infirmary of Beacon Academy, Dr. Alexander Wild. Nice to meet all of you. You can call me Dr. Alex in short. " He introduced himself to the eight future huntsmen and huntresses.

" Good morning, Doc. I am Nora Valkyrie" the bubbly teen introduced herself first and then made it her job to introduced others

She first pointed at Ren," he is Lie Ren. He makes the best pancakes but he likes that yucky healthy food and vegetables. " She made a disgusted face at their mention.

She then turned towards the red-haired beautiful girl," She is the 'invincible girl' Pyrrha Nikos. She is really powerful. She had this weapon which can be a spear, rifle and a shield. "

Then at the team RWBY turn came," The one with ribbon is Blake, the blonde one is Yang, the stuck up lady is Weiss and the other one is also another awesome girl. She had a scythe which can turn into a sniper gun, she is Ruby Rose."

Weiss doesn't like this introduction of hers and glared at Nora while properly introducing herself in a way expected of an heiress like herself.

" Professor Alexander, I am Weiss Schnee, the member of team RWBY."

" Schnee, hmm. " He mumbled making Weiss frown thinking he would act differently knowing her identity as an heiress but his words make her shocked." You are that stuck up Jacques's daughter, aren't you?"

She was numbed. Many people considered her father that yet they don't dare to say it in front of her father or her in case, it reached her father's ears. He was pretty vindictive and won't like his insults and may harm the offender.

" Weiss, is your father a stuck up like you?" Yang asked her teammate.

Alex snorted on hearing her say that and retorted, "Stuck up. You think your friend here is stuck up then when you meet Jacques you would think he had a 100-meter long stick up his ass.

He is callous, arrogant, vindictive and overbearing. He has this thing about the reputation of his name. You lot better off never meeting that bastard ever." He ranted off about Jacques.

" You don't seem to like him much," Blake asked with a hint of appreciation in her eyes.

" Like. I disdain him. I was at the same party once. The way he showed off how great a man he was, made me puke. And I did it right on his clothes.

Hahahaha. You should have seen his face. It was so funny. That made up for all the things I endured at that high-end party. " Alex regaled his tale.

" Most don't reveal bad things about the father in front of their children." Pyrrha tried to comfort Weiss when he made fun of her father.

" Sorry, Weiss. I kind of forgot you were here. I am a frank guy. I say what I think without much thoughts, I don't care what others feel about my thoughts. That's the way I am." Alex told them while opening his arms showing how he never cared.

Yang liked it about their school Doctor and asked," So what trouble did you get yourself into?" She thought he may have great stories about his past and wanted to know more fun stuff.

Alex looked around to see all the students looking at him with not so hidden curiosity and he began to talk," You a know James Ironwood, the General of Atlas. "

" Yes. What about him ?" Weiss asked as she was getting even more interested in things like this.

" Well, it was that time when I and an old dusty crow decided that Jimmy was way too stubborn, so we made a plan. What we did was ..."

Before he could continue, someone interrupted them," What are you all doing here? You should be at your dust classes, not wasting your time here?"

There at the door appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears anemblemof a tiara that is her personal symbol.

She had a riding crop on her hands. She was the combat teacher, along being the most fearsome teacher of Beacon whom no one dares to offend, she was Glynda Goodwitch.

" Professor Goodwitch." Ruby shrieked out in fright.

She swept her eyes through every student who skipped the class to visit Jaune. Everyone lowered their head to not meet her eyes. Nora even hid behind Ren in fright to avoid her fearsome gaze.

" And you? What are you doing? You should have made these students go and attend the class, Alex?" She directed the anger towards her fellow colleague, Alexander.

But Alexander didn't seem to care and was fingering his ears and cleaning it. Seeing his attics, she shouted," You are still as annoying as ever. "

He just blew off the wax from his ears away and replied," what you are calling annoying, is what most regard as cool. "

" Y..oooouuuu..." Glynda seethed unable to say anything at him, she turned her attention to the kids who watched their wordplay and shouted," What are you lot still doing here? Run along to your classes."

The students weren't as brave as their doctor and ran towards their Dust class to escape the range of the angry deputy headmistress.

Her attention turned towards the only patient, Jaune Arc who was sniggering at the things happening in the infirmary. " And you, Mr. Arc you should be sleeping now instead of laughing at something."

Jaune scrambled, pulled his blanket up and started to snore to show he had fallen asleep. " Snnzzz...nnnzz"

Neither Alex nor Glynda felt he had fallen asleep, but it was enough for Glynda to recover some of her cool and left the infirmary. But not before glaring at Alex. Leaving Alex and Jaune alone in the infirmary.

The clicking sounds of her heel faded away from the surrounding as she left the infirmary. When it can't be heard, Jaune pulled down the blanket and asked still scared of Glynda," Did she leave ?"

" Yes. She has left the infirmary area. You are safe now." Alex answered while he sat down on his chair and looked through the book with the diagram of the brain in the cover.

Jaune and Alex have known each other for quite some time as jaune encountered him in Vale for the first time and later visited the information regularly due to his injuries.

Alex asked not looking above the book," So Jaune what are you going to do?"

Jaune asked confused at the question," What do you mean Professor?"

" Jaune, I have got a Ph.D. in human Psychology too. I have seen how you are dissatisfied with your current state. So what are you going to do?" Alex once again asked.

" I don't know. I try to train but it doesn't seem to be working. For the past three weeks, No matter what I do I am thrashed around by Cardin. I don't know what to do.

I sometimes feel I don't deserve to be in my team. I don't deserve to be in Beacon. " Jaune trailed on.

" Oh, why is that?" This attracted his attention and he put down the book to focus solely on his current patient, Jaune.

" Pyrrha is the strongest in the year. She can defeat Grimm as easily as walking. Nora is very strong. While Ren he is fast and can defeat his opponent effectively with the least effort. They all are much stronger than me, yet Headmaster Ozpin made me the team leader. I think I don't deserve it. I think Ozpin has made a mistake.

Even Weiss the girl I like says that I am too weak. I don't deserve to be in Beacon, on my face." Jaune opened his heart to Alex.

He turned towards Alex to know his views and suggestions. Alex met his eyes and expressed what he really felt, " Ozpin had made a lot of wrong decision or irresponsible decisions in the past. "

This made Jaune lower his head thinking the doctor too felt he was wasting his time here.

But Alex hadn't completed his sentence," But his decision of making you a leader wasn't one of those.

Pyrrha is a good fighter, there is no fault in this sentence, but she isn't completely perfect. She isn't strong in her heart, Jaune. She lets others be ordered around. No order is a very strong word. She is led around by the opinion of others. Such a person can't be a good leader.

As for Nora, her actions in Beacon for the last few days is enough to show why she can't be one.

And lastly, Ren. He is a good candidate, but Nora is his weakness. He cannot deny her anything. I could see it in his eyes. So jaune is he a worthy replacement of yours. " Alex fired the question back at Jaune.

Meanwhile, Jaune was just laying on his bed quietly and absorbed everything that Alex had said.

"But I am still too weak? I don't deserve to be a student here. " Jaune said weakly.

" so train harder. You are still a student jaune. You came to this academy to learn to be huntsmen so learn it. You still have four years left. It is plenty of times for one to grow strong. You deserve to be in Beacon.

As for why, any student who can survive the trial, lead a group of completely unfamiliar people to defeat a powerful Grimm such as a death stalker deserves to be a student in beacon regardless of what anyone says.

And you, jaune, have something which can make you powerful if not one of the most powerful huntsmen alive." Alex tried to encourage him

" what is it, Doctor?" He asked excitedly.

" Your aura, Jaune. You have a great amount of aura for someone your age. If you can learn to control it and use it properly, you could defeat Cardin. " he explained.

" but how? I tried Pyrrha and Ren's method of control. I even tried meditating but it doesn't seem to work. So what should I do?" He shouted out in frustration.

Alex threw a ball of thread to Maine who scrambled around to catch it.

Alex then pulled a thread of about one meter and made his aura run through it. With his aura, the thread becomes as straight as a stick and when he swung it on the wall, a cut imprint appeared on it.

" when you can learn to flow your aura through the thread and can do as I did then I will help you in your training personally. But you have to show me that you are capable of.

I don't expect you to do exactly as I did. What you need to do is make the thread straight by passing your aura through a thread of ten centimeters length. Can you do it?" Alex asked.

Jaune was amazed at what the doctor did with a piece of thread and was excited. He thanked the doctor for the chance and rushed towards his dorm with the ball of thread to practice.

Alex smiled at his enthusiasm and didn't stop him. He had transferred some of his aura into jaune and heated his wounds, this is the power that Alexander was capable of.

Looking at the departing figure of Jaune, Alex said to himself, " Ozpin put his hope in the silver eyes, while I put it in the determination of humans which lead us forward through any difficulty. I hope you can achieve what we wastes couldn't. " he said "wastes" with great hatred.

\--

**This is my first RWBY story. If you have any criticism, it is highly appreciated. As for the pairing, it is up to the readers.****Do vote.****I like Jaune X Yang and Jaune X Pyrrha ones.****This Doctor Alex is an OC character who will train Jaune to be powerful. As for how powerful, he can fight on equal grounds with Pyrrha for sometime by the time of the festival.**


	2. Determination

I don't own RWBY. It an American anime-style web series and media franchise created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth.

**Chapter 2**

Jaune ran away from the infirmary in excitement and didn't even notice that the wounds he got from his fight with Cardin had been completely healed. He entered the dorm room of team JNPR and jumped on his bed with a loud " thump".

He remembered what Doctor Alex had done in the infirmary and tired to do the same. He pulled clew, ie, ball of thread and tried to do as he had seen previously.

He tried to flow his aura through his palm into the thread for some time. He looked to see nit even an ounce of aura emitting from his hands.

He closed his eyes and tried to do it again but no matter how much he tried it was for all for naught.

But, jaune didn't give up hope. He believed in the words of Doctor Alexander and believed that he won't go back on his words.

He continued to go do so for hours and paid no heed to the passing time. Even the stampede caused by the rushing of his friends towards the door wasn't heard by the blonde.

The door was hastily opened and the young orange haired happy go hyperactive girl, Nora jumped onto Jaune's back startling the young huntsmen in training and making the clew fall down the ground and roll under the bed.

Behind Nora, an anxious Ruby with a similarly worried Pyrrha arrived. Yang, Weiss and Blake were also behind them. The second make member of the team JNPR wasn't in much hurry and arrived much later after them.

Nora hug the blonde haired team leader's head against her breast and shouted out in joy," Fearless leader, did you manage to escape from that hellish place on your own? I am so proud of you.

I knew you were a leader of the legends. After all you are my fearless leader, how can you be anything else." She then started to go on and on about what highly dangerous and nigh impossible tasks they were gonna do together and every time she mentioned one her hold on Jaune grew even more tight.

Jaune's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen and his attempt to make Nora lose her grip didn't seem to bear any fruit.

The other occupants of the room seems to take great joy in his current predicament and only got themselves involved when they felt he was going to faint for the second time today.

Ren came forward and told Nora calmly,"Can you release Jaune, Nora? He seemed to have trouble breathing in that situation."

Nora didn't release her hand and asked," Is that so? But he didn't tell me anything. How did you know this, Renny? Is it that Jaune is a psychic and tell you mentally or you hid from me that you were a psychic. Is that the case, is that the case?" Nora neared towards Ren while pulling Jaune with her in the process.

The other audience laughed at this foreplay. Ruby and Yang were rolling on the floor laughing at Jaune. Blake gave out a small smiles, while Weiss smirked at the discomfort of her active pursuer.

Pyrrha had her own laughs, but when she was that her source of admiration was in too much discomfort, she joined Ren in convincing Nora to release Jaune.

" Nora, Jaune's face is turning blue. You need to leave him now or he had to visit that,... Umm... That foul place again. " Pyrrha tried to reason and pointed at his face.

Nora looked at Jaune and his face was indeed turning blue, but Nora being Nora still asked," Fearless Leader, are you alright? Is Pyrrha telling the truth ? Will you be going to that foul place with yukky medicine smell again?"

Although Nora gave him space to breathe, it didn't mean Jaune was out of danger. Nora was strong and she shook him back and forth like a weightless luggage and made him dizzy.

He felt like vomiting too, but knew what would happen to him if he dared to vomit on Nora and he yelled out," Nora stop or I might vomit on you. I am feeling dizzy. " And he started to make some vomiting actions.

It did the trick. Nora lost her grip on Jaune, jumped and latched onto Ren's body and shouted," Save me, Renny."

Jaune rushed towards the attached bathroom while taking some misplaced steps and colliding with things on the way. He was still dizzy from her shakes.

Jaune entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He walked in front of the faucet and stood there with the support of it to overcome the dizziness he felt.

After recovering, he turned the handle of the faucet and water started to fall from it's sprout. He washed his face and gargled.

After that, he made sure to let some water fall on the blue shirt he wore currently. He told Nora that he was going to vomit which makes her release him quickly. If she finds that he was lying to her, then his outcome wouldn't be much different to that of the tree when her hammer Magnhild.

And Jaune had no hopes of ever experiencing that. After he was sure that, his appearance was similar to what a person looked like after vomit, he came out. He kept a tired look on his face. This was the most important thing he made sure of.

On seeing Jaune, Pyrrha asked," Are you alright now, Jaune?"

" I am fine, Pyrrha. I am much better now . " He replied to his partner.

Nora seemed guilty about it and apologized," I am sorry, Fearless leader. I will not do it again. " She was sad and this expression on her. Jaune felt that this didn't suit the ever happy Nora.

" Don't worry, Nora. I am the fearless leader. Nothing can keep me down for long." He tried to boast at her .

" Looks like the lady killer is back." Yang chipped in their talks.

Jaune just smiled at her and didn't say anything. He was happy that his plan worked and no one questioned it.

He looked at everyone's face and almost everyone, even the silent Weiss believed him but from the confused look that Blake had showed she didn't believe at his act.

Hopefully, she won't reveal his like in front of others or his fate would be miserable.

" Jaune, what are you doing here? Weren't you in the infirmary resting under Dr. Alex?" Pyrrha asked worried about her crush. And what would happen to him when Doctor catch him later.

" Oh, oh, Fearless leader is awesome. He broke the inescapable legend of Dr. Alex. Hahahaha. I am very proud of you, Fearless Leader." Nora shouted excitedly while patting his back hard making Jaune fall on the floor from the hits.

Ruby and Pyrrha helped the fallen Jaune stand on his feet. " Nora, I just returned from the infirmary and have no thoughts of being admitted there so soon." Jaune mumbled while in pain from her last hit.

" Did you run from the information, Jaune?" Ruby asked worried.

Jaune was confused why she asked this question, bit remembered the plan they were discussing in there so he felt that his friends possessing these types of thoughts was completely fine. " I didn't run from the infirmary, he let me leave." Jaune told them.

" Doc let you leave. Why?" Yang asked her fellow blonde friend.

" I don't know. He gave me a task and then let me leave." Jaune revealed to them and thought of the thing he was missing," Speaking if the task, where is my clew?" He shouted out.

He started to look around look for his lost item. The only one who understood what he was searching for were Weiss, Blake and Ren. They were very strong academically and had vast knowledge about different words due to their habits.

" Clew? What is a clew, Ren? Is it a type of sloth?" Nora latched on Ren and inquired her personal source of information.

Ren managed to uncoil himself from her hold and place her on her bed to sit on, but within seconds she once again latched back.

Knowing it was future attempt and seeing his team leader frantically looking for something, he decided to help him.

While joining Jaune in his hunt for the lost item, he explained," A clew is technically a ball of thread, yarn or wool. "

Pyrrha and Ruby joined in the search team to help Jaune.

Nora lost her previous enthusiasm on knowing what it was and become sad,she sat at the corner of her bed and swung her leg back n forth in boredom. She said to her fearless leader,"It is so boring. Why are you wasting time searching for it? Does it have cheese in place of thread or even better Pancakes with honey on it. "

She once again let her imagination go wild. But, no one bothered to give her views much thoughts.

Weiss was tired from standing and settled herself on Pyrrha's bed with Blake joining her there and Yang joined Nora. Weiss felt they all were wasting time on this, but she wanted to know what was so special about that clew, " Anyway, Arc why are you searching a clew for? Is it important?"

Jaune was completely focused in his search mission, but couldn't find it. Normally, if anyone bothered him in this state, he may have ignored them, but since the source was his crush, he replied back," Doctor Alex gave me a task regarding the clew. He told me that if o managed to make ten metre of thread a straight line with the application of aura, he will help me in my training. "

This was something bizarre and completely impossible task according to Weiss. Similar were the views of other members of Team RWBY, Pyrrha and Ren. The only one who thought it was even possible was Nora. And she was an over optimistic ball of sunshine.

Ruby started "Make a thread..."

Yang continued" A straight line.."

And Blake completed the sentence if the two half sisters. " With aura".

Weiss explained her thoughts regarding this," Impossible. Dr. Alexander is most probably fooling around with you. Didn't you remember how he was bragging about impossible things to us earlier.

Vomiting on my father and angering General Ironwood. All of these are impossible tasks for a simple Academy doctor. He just wanted to make you impressed with himself and gave you this task.

The adult Huntsmen can barely run aura through their weapons let alone a Huntsmen in training, and a weakest one at that with a thread. It is impossible."

Ruby herself felt it was a difficult task but she didn't know why she called it an impossible task, so she inquired her partner, Weiss ," Why is it an impossible task?"

Blake explained it to her team leader, " Simple Ruby, a thread is very thin. If one tries to let aura pass through it as a medium then the thread wears out and broke as soon as coming in contact with aura.

So whatever thing that Dr. Alex wants Jaune to do will most probably be a prank. We All know how fun loving and eccentric he is with our past encounter of him. "

These words made almost everyone stop their search, but not Jaune.

" Jaune, calm down. Every one thinks that Doctor may have played a prank with you. It was just an impossible thing, Jaune. " Pyrrha tried to reason with her partner and stop it.

But Jaune wasn't listening, he continued his search. They still try to stop him but didn't work. he then explained it to them about why he thought, Doctor Alex didn't lie to him He said to them," you all visited the infirmary before coming back to the dorm didn't you?"

" Yes, we went to the infirmary to visit you before coming back here. What does it have anything to do with that damm piece of clew?" Weiss seethed at the blonde male.

" Did you notice a slash mark on the wall in the infirmary a few centimeters long?" He asked the second question.

" Yeah, I remember seeing a cut mark on the way which wasn't there earlier when we visited you before Professor Goodwitch sent us away. " Yang revealed what she knew of that.

" Doctor Alex did that with a metre long thread. He passed aura throygh the thread, made it as rigid as steel. He then slashed that thread on the wall and the cut was formed. " Jaune explained it to his friends.

" But how, how is it even possible to do something like that ?" Weiss was confused by Jaune's words and still felt that he was tricked by the doctor into believing that.

Knowing Jaune, Pyrrha felt he won't give up easily so she decided to help find the clew.

" Where was the last time you saw the clew, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune stopped his search and folded his arms while his right hand was on his chin, thinking about the last time he saw it.

He started to narrate it to his friends," I was training to flow aura through the clew before you arrived. I had it in my hands before Nora jumped onto my shoulders. Then the clew fell from my hand rolled away. " He narrated everything.

" So you were on your bed?" Ren asked his team leader.

" Yes. What about it , Ren?" Jaune was puzzled by this question.

Ren didn't answer him and then walked to his bed. From that place, he looked around. Until his eyes fell on Nora and Yang or more importantly on the Nora's bed.

Ren said in his characteristic slacky tone,"I think I know where it might have gone, Jaune."

" Where?" Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby asked as they spent much time searching for it.

He didn't speak just pointed towards Nora and Yang.

Ruby swept towards them leaving rise petals in her wake and shouted at her sister," Yang, are you hiding Jaune's things? I already told you not to tease things or prank him."

" What? No Ruby. I did not do any such thing. Hell I haven't even seen it so how can I hide it. " Yang was miffed at her sister's accusation but she controlled her anger as she was her sweet sister and said in a barely anger controlled tone.

Although she controlled her anger towards her sister, Ren and Jaune who were the main cause of this accusation weren't so lucky.

Her eyes were red and her soft wavy hairs were in flames. She cracked her knuckles while standing from her bed and walking towards the only males in the dorms of Team JNPR.

Jaune turned white on seeing the beauty bathe in flames walking towards him. He had half a mind of run away leaving his teammate to the terrible fate of facing an angry Yang alone, but his position as a team leader stopped him from abandoning his companion in face of danger.

Jaune stood in front of Ren while holding back yang by her shoulder and said," Yang I am sure Ren have a very good reason."

She was angry and didn't want to stop but knowing that her sister Ruby won't like her first friend landing in infirmary again because of her, she restrained and told Ren," You better have a good reason to do so, or else both you and your team leader will be landing on the bed of infirmary with broken bones. "

Although Ren seemed pretty cool on the outside unlike Jaune who was sweating heavily at the threat, but inside, his heart was beating at a much faster rate and his fingernails dug on his palm.

He controlled his emotions and stated," I wasn't pointing at you. I was just saying that the clew may be under Nora's bed. "

Yang was stunned by his words and her anger faded away, she shrieked out at him," What ? Why didn't you say so early?"

It was Blake who answered with a calm look similar to what Ren always wore on his face ," You didn't give him the time to explain, Yang. You went on rage mode when you thought he accused you of hiding Jaune's things." Ruby was nodding along at what Blake said.

Yang was pretty embarrassed at what her partner said and her sister agreeing oy increased her embarrassment.

She humfed and sat on the bed while folding her hands and legs around herself and looked towards the wall to not look at anyone's face.

Ruby went to look below the bed to find the clew but Nora stopped him and threw he out of the way ," No one looks under my bed. If you need something I will do it myself. "

And she bent to look under the bed. There were some boxes which Nora hid from everyone and a clew was also present.

She pulled it out from under her bed and looked at it. She cocked her head sideways to look what made this clew so special that he almost turned the dorm upside down. She asked Jaune," Fearless leader, what does this ball do? Is it a secret grenade you made, Or it a home of very small invisible people who worship you as your God or..."

Jaune just took the clew and inspected it. After seeing nothing wrong with it, he sighed out in relief.

" Jaune, what is so special about this clew?" Ren asked.

" Doctor Alex gave me this before I left. I think this is my deadline. If I cannot complete my task until this clew is worn out or destroyed, he wouldn't help me in my training. " Jaune said with conviction. He even cradled the clew on his hands and rubbed his face against it.

" But, Jaune what about our special training?" Pyrrha asked hurt that he decided to choose someone else as his trainer in her place even if it was a staff member of Beacon.

Jaune noticed her downtrodden look and trued to encourage her," Pyrrha he only gave me this task. So I am free to train with you rest of my time." And it did the trick, and she smiled sweetly but it didn't last long courtesy of Nora.

" But the cool Doctor gave me this training schedule for you, Jaune. He said even if you complete the aura flow thingy, he wouldn't train you if your are weak physically so he sent you this routine. " Nora bumped into their sweet moment.

" What routine? I don't remember doctor saying anything other than the fact that the dunce had left the infirmary. Are you making things up, again?" Weiss said while glaring at her.

" No. I don't make things up. And He didn't say anything there too. I just read the note he sent for Jaune. So I know what he said." Nora said while pulling a note from her pocket.

Pyrrha took the note of the doctor which was cutting her ' Private Jaune' time short and opened to look at it.

In the note were some exercises for Jaune, and it made her angry at Alex.

" What does it say, Pyrrha?" Since she only glared at it and didn't say anything, he walked close to her and looked over her shoulder.

The note said:

" _I don't train physical weak people especially someone with soft hands like you. So you better complete these exercises daily or else I won't help you in the future.__5 kilometre run at full speed__100 push-ups and sit-up__500 sword strike__500 shield bumps( use tree as a target)__PS: you can do whatever you want after that."_ After that, both Jaune and Pyrrha sighed in relief but for different reasons.

But it wasn't over,

" _Everything will be increased by 10percent,ie, first day 5 km, second day, 5.5 km, third day 6 km, sane is with other exercises.__Also met Peter and get the equipment I prepared for you. Visit him every week for maintenance.__These are exercises you will do until you have learned aura flow.__\- The awesome Doctor Alex"_

Jaune looked above the note to see various expression of pity evident on their fate.

" Jaune can you handle it. " Pyrrha asked worried for her partner ," of necessary we can talk to him and have him remove the exercise restriction on the deal you made with Doctor."

" Yes. We cannot let you suffer like that, Jaune." Ruby chimed in. Nora and Ren were also ready to help.

But Jaune remembered something he was told long ago when he was a small kid.

**Flashback:**

_A six year blonde kid looked at another blonde person in front of him who seemed to be in his forties.__ The older man was fairly tall, broad-shouldered gentleman with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age. He wears his long, golden-blond hair in a loose, shoulder-length ponytail with two or three loose strands of hair falling over his brow and sports a full Donegal-style beard on his square jaw.__He also wears spectacles over his green eyes. His eyes and hair were of the same color as the boy in front of him.__" Jaune, my boy do you like it." The older man asked the newly identified young blonde.__" Yes, grandpa. I like that story a lot. " Jaune said immersed in the story completely.__His grandpa shook his head and said proudly ," No jaune. It wasn't a story but the true incident of our ancestors. We are from a great lines of heroes who guarded Remnant and it's people for thousand of years. It is something we Arcs take great pride in. "__Jaune's eyes shined brightly and he said with a determination which cannot be found in a kid his age,"Then I will become a hero as great our ancestors. No I will be a hero even greater than them. "__The older man's eyes widened in shock on his declaration. He almost felt his grandson may really achieve his dream.__But, he wanted to check whether it was just whimsical or he was serious about it.__The older man, Julius Arc was one of the strongest warriors in the Remnant. He was someone who can take down a Grimm as powerful as Goliath without much problem_.

_He released some of his KI at his grandson and shouted at his grandson," Are you sure, you can do that? Are you sure you can overcome every odd and lead forward on your path?"__His shouts had brought his wife, his son, daughter in law as well as his other granddaughters in the house. But he paid them no heed. His attention was solely focused on his grandson.__Jaune had brought down to his knees under Julius power, but he wasn't willing. He wanted to give up. It hurt him. But something inside Jaune shouted at him, that if he gave up now he cannot achieve his dream.__His father and mother rushed to stop Julius but Jaune's grandma Daphne stopped them midway and said calmly," Stand down. You know just how much he got on Jaune. There might be something he wants to see. You know your father, no matter how unorthodox his method is, he thinks well in his heart."__Seeing there parents not getting involved the daughters of Arcs didn't interfere no matter how much they wished to do it.__The family of Arcs looked at the episode between the grandfather and grandson. Jaune didn't yield and shouted out with all the strength left in him," I will be a hero no matter what. I will be the greatest hero there ever was. "_

_The sheer amount of determination and self belief that Jaune showed now shocked everyone present there.__But he fainted just after saying that. As he fainted and fell, he was caught by Julius.__He looked at his fainted grandson and said," Never forget this, Jaune. The day you give up your determination to continue moving forward is the day your dream is over. You are the one who makes your own path. The path to your goal may seem difficult or even impossible but as long as you possess this determination nothing can stop you."__Although jaune had fainted he still remembered it in his mind_.

Present day,

Jaune remembered the words of his grandpa and his eyes brimmed with similar determination it did years ago when he revealed his ambition to his family.

" No I will do it. I will do as he asked me to do." Jaune said that to his friends and left the dorm to meet Professor Port.

After he left, Ruby asked her teammate," Did jaune look different now? Like like ... I don't know but different. "

" Yeah. He looks kind of hot when he is really confident instead of acting confident but being nervous." Yang muttered while playing with her hair.

Everyone was giving her old looks but she didn't bother to pay it any heed and about Jaune's confident image.

Blake shook her head and her partners attic but thought to herself,' Jaune really did look attractive back then. '

**Julius will be someone who will be introduced in the story every now and then. He is someone who is like an ideal for jaune whom he tries to copy.****Yang and Blake will have some changes in their actions towards Jaune. They will be attracted towards him from now on, through his actions , though he will be unaware if the impact of these actions. As for Weiss she will remain critical about him even after his improvement. Jaune's crush on her won't disappear until she reject him hard. Hard enough to break him heart.****Thanks for your support. My normal schedule for this story will be two chapter per week. Since it is my first week it will have as many as four chapter. Enjoy**


	3. What it means to be a hero

**I dont own RWBY. IT is owned by the Rooster Teeth.****This chapter mostly is about how Alexander meets Jaune as well as hints about the strength of Alexander.****Anyway, from the reviews I got till now, most ask for an arkos but there are still some who want knightshade pairing too. Yang is just behind them. **

**\--**

**Location : Beacon Academy Grounds**

It is five o'clock in the morning. The sun have started to rise, and a figure could be seen running around the ground with some gear on his body. This figure was the blonde haired green-eyed team leader of JNPR, Jaune Arc.

He has run for about 10 kilometers till this moment. He still has two kilometers left to complete his running practice for today after which his sword and shield session will start.

Before the running, he had completed 240 push-ups and sit-ups set according to the training schedule already.

At this early morn, He wasn't the only person who was awake. There were others too, and among the many who are awake now, two people of them oversee the training of Jaune . They have kept watch on it since his first day.

These two people were Headmaster Ozpin and Doctor Alexander Wild. They stood in the tall tower at the center while looking at the training boy.

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

In addition to his cane in his hand, he had a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot coffee.

Meanwhile, Alexander on the other hand was pretty casual. He wears Oly his sandals, a tropical shirt and light-colored shorts.

And both of them have been pretty impressed with his dedication. No one was present on clear eyesight to make sure that he had completed his exercises yet for the past two weeks he hadn't cut short his training even once.

For a teenager who have never trained even once in his life, this level of training is a too difficult. Yet he persevered and haven't given up.

" what do you think of my apprentice, Ozzy?" He grinned while looking at Jaune currently working hard.

" He is good. Though it isn't that surprising. I felt he held great potential. That's why I agreed to let him study at Beacon despite his less than authentic transcript." Ozpin said while taking a sip of his coffee.

He continued ," The thing which really surprised me was that you decided to take an apprentice. Even though you gave him a test he had to pass, a very difficult one I might add, you still gave him a chance.

My question is, why did you decide to take an apprentice now, and why Jaune Arc? Don't mention about him being Arc or anything like that. You never paid any attention to the ancestry of people." He turned to look at his staff member with unhidden curiousity.

Alexander smile just widened further. He laughed out and declared," Even the prehistoric magician can be surprised by something and it is my actions which did it.

I guess I am more awesome than I originally thought." His eyes never left Jaune's figure.

Ozpin sipped the coffee from his mug and let the hot drink flow into his mouth. He then inquired softly," Why?"

His attention is completely on Jaune so he has missed what Ozpin speak so he turns towards Ozpin and confusedly asked, " Hmm, what ? Did you say something?"

Ozpin looked at Alexander and once again repeated the question he had in his heart," Why? Why did you decide to accept Mr. Arc as your student?" He has a serious expression on his face, not the normal calm or carefree one but one which showed why he was one of the strongest Huntsmen alive.

On seeing this expression, he wasn't angered it anything, he simply smiled and replied back," You think I may have less than savory ideas regarding him or I may put him in danger. "

Ozpin didn't deny and said," I know you haven't been feeling about taking on an apprentice ,yet you decided on it and with Mr. Arc as your student after watching their initiation ceremony.

In that, everyone was stronger than him, he didn't even unlock his aura. The only thing he showed was leadership skills as well as unorthodox strategy.

It may impress others but not someone like you. What was it that lead to this decision!" Ozpin didn't beat the bush and directly asked Alexander.

Alexander smiled mockingly and ridiculed the older man," You haven't noticed it yet. It seems you are losing your touch, Ozzy. "

Ozpin had an angry scowl on his face, at Alexander's reply. He muttered,. " You are still the same as you were years ago. Can you just go to the point." He sighed.

Suddenly, the atmosphere lost the previous joking and carefree ambiance and was replaced by a serious one.

Alexander himself had a serious and apprehensive look.

He commented," His eyes, Ozpin. His eyes are innocent. As innocent as a child free and unsoiled by the darkness of the world. He wants to be a hero so he can help people. This dream has made him break more laws than most criminals break in their life to enter Beacon.

Yet, I feel something from him." He stopped speaking, deep in thoughts.

Ozpin was curious what it really was that made him attracted to the young blonde Huntsmen in training. He inquired his doctor with curiousity evident on his face,"So what did you find out, Alexander."

"If he ever stray from the light, he will be more dangerous than even 'Her'." He answered with immense belief on his reply.

If it was anyone else, they will believe Alexander have said what he really meant, but not Ozpin.

He wore a dull look now staring at the doctor of Beacon who kept the serious look and ignored Ozpin.

Ozpin continue to look at the younger man until he felt he won't answer unless he directly spell his thoughts out.

" Dealing with you is as annoying as ever. Sometimes I feel you take great pleasure in seeing me troubled or leaving my curiousity not sated. " Ozpin sighed and spoke how Alexander always teased him.

" Don't think I don't know what you think of her existence. Just like her, even if Mr Arc do walk the wrong path which from my current observation amounts to even less than 1 percent, you will never receive an apprentice based on this assumption so what is the real reason?"

Alexander stopped smiling and looked at the jaune," What do you see when you look at him, Ozpin?"

Although Ozpin was in dilemma about why he asked him but the look of Alexander revealed it was of something importance.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and replied at his fellow Huntsmen's questions," I see a young Huntsmen well on his way to become someone who will guard the Remnant against darkness which cab envelope the world if not for the consistent efforts of many similar people. He can..."

Alexander chuckled at his words.

This action made Ozpin stop his reply midway and inquired though he wasn't so happy at his interruption, was frowning internally yet Ozpin managed to keep the face straight and inquired, "Do you think I said something wrong?"

Alexander revealed to Ozpin ," Your answer is how people describe the Huntsmen and huntresses, but jaune, he is someone completely different."

Ozpin was curious about the words and solicited ," So what makes Mr. Arc any different."

His previous slouch body stood erect. His current appearance gave the impression of someone who can lead men to battle and can return them back safe with victory on his hands.

" Jaune... Jaune is a hero, headmaster." Alexander revealed while using his title to show how serious he was.

This short reply only increased his curiousity more than ever and he couldn't help himself," Aren't every huntsmen and huntresess, a hero?"

Alexander flatty denied this statement of Ozpin," No. They aren't hero. They can be considered as mercenary who do task for rewards. Most of the huntsmen and huntresess come under this category.

Though they help people in peril,they are still not qualified to bear the title of a hero. That's what both I and Jaune's thoughts are regarding them."

Ozpin didn't stop the younger man by his sentence even though he found some thoughts of his a bit too critical.

Alexander turned to Ozpin with a smirk and asserted," You want to know what a true hero really is, isn't it?"

Ozpin just sipped his coffee not gracing him with a reply. Though his gaze was fixated on Alex's revealing that although he might not say it, he was still curious.

" That answer..." He dragged on," I don't know. " Alexander blurted out with a weak self demeaning smile.

Ozpin on the other hand was surprised and shouted out loudly uncharacteristic of Ozpin," so what does your past words mean?" Had anyone seen Ozpin now they might consider him as an imposter.

Alexander didn't seem to be affected by Ozpin's sudden outburst. Most probably experienced situation like this before.

" Don't be like that Ozpin. Although your soul is immortal your body ain't the case. Your old heart may not be able to endure it at all. " he chuckled out loud and joked about Ozpin.

Ozpin didn't seem to mind this joke or just plain ignored it," So why did you say you think it is wrong?"

" I said I didn't know it earlier but I do so now. And that young boy taught me, Ozpin. He taught me that when I lost hope. When I was in despair. When I was defeated completely not in the body but in mind and spirit." Alexander spoke in a solemn tone.

This made Ozpin even more interested. Most may not think Alexander suffered so much with how he acted, but those who knew him knows how broken he really was," What did Mr. Arc teach you, my friend?"

" I had experienced heartbreak Ozpin at least twice. Once, a woman I loved and cherished chose someone else because of his better future prospect than me. And next time, another left me saying that I wasn't that handsome, but cheated behind my back thinking I didn't notice it.

They both cheated behind my back Ozpin. I had noticed their actions but my love for them blinded me. I thought this was just a coincidence but I never pointed it out. And finally they chose someone else. I was broken.

My heart hurt that day. It still does when I think of that day." He spoke putting his hand on his chest. Ozpin quietly listened to his friend even though he knew about these incidents himself.

" But I lived on. Still clinching on to the hope my parents gave me when I was young and they were alive, there is someone out there for everyone, but I was scared to once again fall in love.

I knew if I fall in love again, I will lose myself completely. I didn't dare to find someone the third time. I still don't dare.

When my dream of family didn't seem to show much prospect I decided to do what I thought of as a child. Fight grimm and prevent more homes and settlement to be destroyed. To protect people and family from being eradicated like mine did . " This was something he didn't know. Ozpin finally know why he left the kingdom to fight on the outskirts in the grimmlands border areas.

"So I began to roam around away from the main city, away from those two and protect people. I was content. After I lost all hopes of ever having a family of my own, I got myself a new dream.

I wanted to protect the king of my heart. " this confused Ozpin because someone like Alexander won't work under anyone, not even Ozpin himself. His pride won't let him.

" King?" Ozpin muttered asking the doctor.

Alexander turned around to look at Ozpin . His previous grim face had a soft smile now.

" Yes the king. They gave me the strength to fight, to continue heading forward to and to never give up. And I did. I never backed down. I fought Grimm and even some notorious people out there to protect the king."

Ozpin interrupted his tale and inquired," So who are the king you metamorphically speak of, for I know you will never serve anyone?"

" The king is the one whom I will give my life for. For them, I will go through hell and back. This is not something you can know, Ozpin you have to feel it. And that boy there had felt what I feel everyday." Alexander spoke out but never explained what they were.

Ozpin himself didn't bother to inquire again thinking he will know when he wants him to know.

Alexander continued his story,"Those exploits of mine attracted 'Her' and her minions attention towards me. I defeated them one on one, so they attacked as me in a group. I crushed them. I could have eradicated them. Had it not for 'Her' arrival?"

Ozpin gripped his mug harder and crick sound could be heard but both the experienced Huntsmen ignored it or didn't pay it any attention.

" So what was the result?"Ozpin asked with anticipation about this new bit of information.

" I fought her and killed her multiple times when her guard was down. " Alexander revealed

" But she returned back to life didn't she?" Ozpin spoke out.

" Yes yes she did. I was dead tired fighting her. I had no hope of victory at that time. She tried to get me to join her for my powers. But I refused. She had beaten me to the ground pretty easily after I was tired."

" Then what happened?" Ozpin inquired.

" Then. then she asked me what my last wish was which she may try to fulfil in account of my strength. I asked her why she was still alive after my multiple kills?"

" Did she reveal it?" Ozpin asked nervously now.

" Yes, yes she did, Ozpin. she told me everything. About the God's, the rebellion, about you, her and your daughters, everything. She also spoke about the relics and the consequences of them coming together." Alexander told him.

Ozpin was completely emotionless and his body was rigid now hearing his secret was out. His hands was only functional as he drank his coffee and after that asked," What did you do then, Alexander?"

" I fled Ozpin. She was pretty angry as I saw reports of Grimm attacks as I recovered. After that discovery I lost the will to fight, hope, and above all I gave up on the king.

I travelled around, letting myself devulge in alcohol and women. I was like how Qrow is now. Until you called me to join the academy I was like that. But it all changed one day. "

Alexander looked at the dawn. " I saw dawn once again, Ozpin" The dawn being the symbol of notions of illumination and hope, the beginning of a new day and thus a chance for happiness and improvement.

" When I was in Beacon,I often visited the children playground thinking maybe I would get back my will to fight. But it doesn't seem to work that way. I only got even more despair.

Then Suddenly one day when I was returning from the playground, I saw a building on fire. I rushed towards the building to help. I assessed over the situation there seeing if my help was required. I saw some family still inside. The firefighter managed to get most of them but a small girl around five years was still there shouting and crying for help. Her parents were crying asking to help their child as firefighter held them down from heading inside to help.

I was ready to go help but before me a teen who just came to spot dashed inside ignoring the blockade with a fire proof blanket .

This piped my interest and I followed him. I watched him go through to help her. He managed to by pass the fire and reach her. He consoled her. He drapped her in the only blanket he had, took her in his arms and brought her down. The teen had no aura nothing. He even had steel armour plates on his body. He protected her with blanket yet he burned. His body was hurt yet he endured.

He smiled at the frightened girl in his arm. Reassured her nothing will happen. His body was at his limit from the pain yet not once did he grimace or groan in the pain he experienced. He even took the hit of the flaming pillar which fall down on them to protect her.

The pills was hot and I can see clearly that his body got some second and third degree burns in order to protect the child. When the pillar fall on them, the girl started crying again fearing for her life. Did you know what he told her, Ozpin? "

Ozpin attention was on the story now knowing this may be related to what Alex learned. He shook his head no thoughts of what he spoke and asked," What did he tell the girl ?"

" Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I am here aren't I?" He tried to encourage her while holding g back the pillar.

" But it is burning . We will burn. We will die." She cried out in fear.

" Do you know why nothing will happen?" The boy asked her.

Although she was scared, her childhood curiousity overcome her fear momentarily and inquired at her rescuer," Why?"

" Because I am a hero. And hero never lose." He shouted with great determination and managed to push off the pillar.

After that he escaped the building.

He handed over the kid to the frantic parents. She thanked her hero and cried on her parents arm.

He was taken to the medic for the treatment of the burns on his arms. Something about his actions out there made me very curious and I decided to ask him directly.

**_Flashback_**

While the medic treated his arm burn, he was crying out in pain loudly.

" You didn't seem to be in pain back in the flames so why are you crying now?" Alex inquired.

The teen just smiled meekly and said," I was in pain back there too."

" Then why did you smile and never looked in pain?"

" Because I can't back then." He simply replied back.

" Why?"

" Because I was a hero out there. " He answered as if it answered everything. The medic who treated him even stopped her treatment on hearing it.

" And a hero cannot show pain?"Alex asked.

" No. A hero is a symbol of hope, optimism determination to stand up against the wrong. He is someone who can inspire others. He can be afraid or even in pain, yet he cannot show it to others.

If I showed off how scared or in pain I was really in then she would have lost all hopes of survival. The only reason she followed me because I made her believe we can live and was optimistic. The moment I yelled put, she may escape from my hold in fear and would have burned alive."

He gripped his hands tightly and said with determination," I can't let that happen."

" You put yourself on risk, ignored the pain and your hurt body just because you are a hero?" Alex once again asked still I'm shock on hearing this.

He gave him a sunny smile and said," Of course. Isn't that what heroes do?" Protect others from dangers and make sure they can be safe from danger regardless of one's wellbeing.

My father, my grandfather and even his grandfather was a hero. I want to be like them. Be a hero. A symbol of hope and justice. A guardian of all."

" Hope... Huh." Alex muttered and smiled. He started to laugh loudly and even held his stomach in pain from laughter.

His action puzzled the medic while the boys seemed offended.

Alex got a grip and spoke," I am Alexander. Alexander Wild."he introduced himself while raising his hand for handshake

" I am Jaune Arc." And he rise to shake his hand.

" It was a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for clearing my mind. Think of this as a small gift for your help." Alex said and walked away.

Jaune was puzzled by the words of Alex and was about to question what he meant but the surprised shock of the medic startled him making him fall to the ground.

He almost cried in pain on falling feeling a phantom pain from his burns but the actual pain never came. All his injuries were healed up.

Then it dawned on him that he was healed by Alexander. He rose to his feet , ready to thank him but a certain girl's arrival put it to halt. She was with her parents.

" Big brother, are you hurt? I heard you were injured and got burns. You lied to me." The girl said accusingly.

Jaune showed off his healed body,"see where are the wounds then. I never liked to you. "

The girl looked at his body and found nothing. The parents saw the hurt body if jaune when he arrived from the building, so his healed body surprised them. He winked at them. The parents were experiencied and knew a little about huntsmen power and attributed it to it. They thanked him once again. She thanked him for his help and chatted on.

Alex saw this seen from a far away from the crowd on top of a distant building. He saw the smile on the girls face along with the one on Jaune.

He mumbled to himself," Thank you once again, Jaune for returning back the heart to me. I can once again be the guardian of the King now. " he said with such determination and will that everything around him seemed to stop and look at him.

**Flashback ends**

Alexander had the same determination he had back then," He taught me what it really meant to be a hero. I understand that day how weak my heart really was. After the realization that day, I regained my will to fight , to put my life on the line for my will. I thought when I was helping others I was a hero but I forgot one of the most important thing about them."

" What was it,?"

"I learned that everyone in the world to give up. But no matter what catastrophe or opponent a hero encounter he cannot give up. He is the hope of people. If he gives up, they lose everything. He always smiles to make sure the hope is always there. After all in these dark times, hope is the only thing we humans have, don't we?" Alexander stated.

Ozpin and Alexander were quiet for a long time until he finally sipped his coffee and spoke," Mr. Arc seem to be more interesting than I originally thought of. I can see why you chose him. "

Alexander laughed out loud and spoke," Don't I know it already."

" But, I hope you won't say the things you learnt from Salem to anyone else. You should know the consequences of those words." Ozpin said gravely.

" No. I won't tell anyone about them." And Alexander left Ozpin alone watching the young Arc heir train with his shield.

" A hero is someone who always smiles and never gives hope no matter the case." Ozpin mumbled." It is not only you, but I too, learned something from Mr. Arc, Alexander."

**\--****The next chapter will follow the cannon part of episode Jaundice though with little differences. anyway, what type of semblance do you lot want for jaune.****I personally like aura amplification.It is pretty overpowered one If I say so myself.****If you have any thoughts do review for i will post next chapter by Monday or Tuesday, if there is any delay.****\- Darthnorther signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth.****I will try to have more scenes which will show Jaune's close relationship with other members of Team RBY. Weiss is gonna be excluded as she has other major role I have decided for her.**

_Chapter 4: New friends and Fight_

As the discussion of the two Huntsmen at the top of the tower came to a halt, the practice of Jaune has also ended. He was tired from the training, and his muscles hurt like hell but his massive aura had a calming effect.

If needed his aura could completely heal him.

Flashback,

One day during his training session, Dr Alexander came to him and said," You aura is the biggest advantage you have against all the students in Beacon, but your shitty pain tolerance is something disastrous for you in the long run. "

Jaune stopped his sword practice and looked at the his future teacher, and asked," So what can I do?"

Alexander arched his brows when he stopped his training and said," You will start from the beginning."

Jaune shouted out in fright," WHAT? WHY?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and said," I didn't ask you to stop. Now start from the very beginning. "

" But..." Jaune tried to protest. This only earned him a shout on his face," ON THE GROUND BOY AND START YOUR PUSH UPS. ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR,..." and he smacked him on his head making him fall on the ground.

" No aura application now. You will feel the burn from the physical exercise and through this maybe you can develop a little pain tolerance. You cannot always depend on your will can you?"Alexander said.

Jaune just nodded feeling that he has a point and once again started to do his push up from ten onwards without using aura to heal the burns of the muscle.

Jaune counted his pushups" Ten, eleven, twelve..." and as he reached twenty, Alexander kicked him on his hand making him fall on the ground.

" You stopped the training in the middle. Once again start from the beginning." Alexander said to his young protege.

Just as he was going to argue, Alexander fired his Trump card. "It is not I who requires training, brat. I have given you a chance because of the goodness in my heart. If you don't want to take the opportunity then you can always just give up and return to your home as a failure. After all a brat like you cannot survive his years in Beacon." After that he walked away.

Alexander's words did the trick and His actions started again with a new vigour. He was doing his pushups at a faster rate than before.

But it didn't last long as his face met the ground once again after he heard the departing words of Alexander," It seems that the training suit you got from Peter isn't that heavy, double the weight tomorrow. "

He knew that he cannot say anything to Alexander as it won't work . So he shouted out in frustration," Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Alexander who had arrived at the Beacon Academy gate heard the scream and chuckled to himself,"I think I will like training him . It is pretty entertaining. "

Flashback ends.

Jaune walks towards the big statue built in front of the Beacon Academy. It was a large statue featuring two figures, one a male and the other a younger-looking female, standing on a rock outcropping. They are both dressed in a robe with hoods over their heads.

The male has a sword in his right hand, raised in a seemingly triumphant gesture. The younger female has a double-edged battle-ax in her left hand and looks off to the side into the distance. Below the two figures is abeowolflooking in the same direction as the male figure.

It didn't have any description on special mark of identification on it except for the Arc family symbol on the handle of the sword in the hands of the man.

The sword was very similar to the Corcea Mors which Jaune had currently sheathed on his hip. He thought to himself,' I will be here just like you great great grandfather and do the Arc family proud. This is an Arc promise.'

He gripped the sheathed sword tightly in his hand while his eyes lost the previous tiredness from the morning torture session of his and replaced with a look of absolute self belief which was a complete contrast to Jaune's normal self doubt.

The courtyard was currently empty of people except for the occasional ones passing by. And none of them know who he really was except for one with golden eyes.

This figure was passing by but Jaune attracted the attention towards himself when the figure saw his face.

The figure subconsciously was attracted towards him and walked up to Jaune.

When the person reached his side, he controlled himself and spoke out I her characteristic calm Tone," Jaune, what are you doing here?"

The sudden voice startled him and he jumped up in the air. He turned around with his sword drawn and shield on his other hand as he turned to face the figure. He was ready for a fight.

When he turned around, he saw the figure which called out to him.

It was a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair, amber eyes. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.She has a small loose black scarf on her neck.

She was beautiful just like every girl of the member of Team RWBY (Ruby).

He took her figure and involuntarily spoke out,"Beautiful."

" Oh" Blake was surprised by his sudden declaration and was a bit shy. She didn't show it, but her actions weren't able to hid her thoughts.

She diverted her eyes away from Jaune's. Embarrassed by his words even though his eyes spoke that he wasn't lying or deceiving her. A trait she gained in her past.

Just as he has blurted it out, Jaune come to his senses. He rubbed the back of his head and apologized, "Sorry for saying something like that. I wasn't paying attention and spoke out what I meant without thinking."

He reduced the shield back to the sheath form and sheathed his longsword in the sheath.

This made Blake blush a little something which is difficult for someone like Jaune to normally accomplish.

He suddenly stumbled on his feet and almost fallen on the ground if not for Blake holding him.

She asked Jaune worried about his sudden fall," Are you ok, Jaune?"

She took him to the chair which was placed on the sideways. As they sat on the chair, she asked," What happened to you, Jaune?" And she gave him a water bottle to drink from.

Jaune took some sip and then bathe his face with the left water.

After that he handed her the empty bottle and rested his head on the headrest and finally spoke out,"Thanks Blake. You were a life saver. "

Blake put the bottle back in the backpack and asked once again," So, what was all this about?"

He smiled meekly and said," I kind of overtrained a little."

She cocked her head sideways confused and inquired, "Overtrained?"

Still his head on the headrest while he looked at the sky with small birds chirping around as the sun has rise by now, he replied, " You know, more than what my daily practice require of me. I guess my body cannot handle the stress in the end." He smiled though it wasn't a happy one.

" Your aura didn't help you out. It could help you recover after all. Did you spend all your aura?" Blake asked her aquiantance.

" No, no. My aura is all fine. Hell my aura is in full stick now. " Jaune spoke out.

" Then why are you tired and fell down back then." Blake was now miffed for him to drag things like this and not sated her curiousity. (She was a kitty Kat after all.)

She glared at him. Her looks spoke how much she wanted answers, no no not wanted, demanded her questions to be answered.

Jaune is sweating bullets now as he knows Blake is just a step away from raining feminine fury upon him, courtesy of living the past seventeen years of his life with eight women, ie, one mother and seven sisters. He sat erect, back straight and answered her as fast as he could," Ididnotuseaurabecausedoctoralexanderstoppedmefromusing..." His words weren't corrigible and she stopped him from speaking with a slap on his face.

His face hurt now and the aura was helping him ease the pain from the last hit. Blake's glare hasn't diminished and she spoke out, "Explain again, but this time a bit slowly so I can understand."

He thought to himself,' An irritated women is not a good person to talk with. '

He took a deep breathe and spoke slowly for her to understand," I did not use aura because doctor Alexander stopped me from using it to help my injuries. According to him, I have very low pain tolerance so I have to endure the pain until I reach the team dorm. So here I am in pain.

I feel like there is a bucket full of water in front of me but I cannot drink from it now to deal with my thirst." He then bent down his face and his hands held onto his face. He was frustrated.

Blake just smiled at his attics and another question came to her mind,"But what about your attack stance?"

" Oh that." He chuckled slightly and then told her," You can blame doctor Alexander for this. He has made a habit of attacking me during my exercises and interrupt them.

Then he says that I stopped my practice and has to do it once again. Do you know how frustrating it is when you are just a couple of minutes away from the end and then being forced to start once again. Ahhhhh" he shouted out in frustration.

His shout attracted the attention of the passerbys but they quickly passed by them so as not to be affected by the madness of Arc. The duo didn't seem to pay any heed.

Blake was surprised by the answer for some time and then started to laugh at it," hahahaha"

Jaune stopped his shout when he heard her laughter. He yelled at her, " Hey stop. It isn't funny at all."

She tried to control her laughter. She placed her hands on her mouth to stop her laughter,she controlled herself and spoke out worth a serious experession," yes it is not funny" this made Jaune smile thinking she won't be laughing anymore, but it was a vain thought, she continued " It is hilarious." And started laughing again.

He pouted and turned his face sideways. He didn't think it was funny.

Soon she calmed down and the two sat at the chair enjoying the silence together.

Until Jaune's scroll rang. He took out his scroll and saw it was Pyrrha who called him.

He picked up her call," Hey Pyrrha"

" Jaune, are you okay? You are late than you normally are. Is there a problem, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked from her side.

" Tell us Fearless leader. I will break their legs if they trouble you." The enthusiastic voice of Nora cane from the other side too.

"No no guys. I am by the statue catching my breathe. I will be in the dorm soon. Dont worry nothing happened." Jaune tried to appease them.

Before Pyrrha could reply, Nora spoke out," Ok then." She spoke calmly and suddenly shouted out,"BUT GET BACK SOON. RENNY IS NOT GIVING ME PANCAKES. MAKE REN DO MY PANCAKES, FEARLESS LEADER."

" Ok ok. I am hurrying back." He shut down the scroll.

He turned to Blake with a apologetic look. Before he can speak, she spoke out," You should get going. We don't want Nora going on a rampage once again. Do we?"

His face turned to one of horror at the scary thought and he rushed towards his dorm to prevent an imminent disaster.

Blake looks at his rushing figure and smiled softly, enjoying the peace, which won't last long as her teammates may arrive to disturb her soon.

Few weeks later,

It has been about two months since, Jaune was assigned the task by the good doctor Alexander.

His exercise routine for today has comprised of :

33 km of run

660 push-ups and sit-ups

3300 sword strike and shield bash

For completing his exercises, he has started to wake up earlier than his previous wake up time. It was three o clock in the morning.

And in the past two months, he has taken time to talk with Blake early in the morning. Their relationship status has improved from aquiantance level to friend level. It is a hard task for a socially awkward person like Jaune to talk with a quiet secluded girl like Blake . One can say that they have reserved a place for themselves at the chair by the statue.

He made a habit of talking to the mysterious faunus women everyday and Blake has got a friend to talk with. Their new relationship status is still unknown to other members of their team. Jaune doesn't know why but she likes to keep it hidden.

But it was all a thing of the past as the blonde Knight, Jaune Arc ducked under the blow of the mace which swept past his head just now and swept his feet at his opponent.

The person holding the mace jumped up to dodge the feet and smashed his mace at the blonde under him.

Jaune raised his shield to intercept the blow. The shield endured the blow and cracks appeared at the foot of Jaune. He endured the blow from mace at the top but neglected the person himself.

He kicked Jaune hard to sent him sailing in the air. Then the person sent out explosive blasts at Jaune.

The shield was thrown out of Jaune's hand from the blow of the kick. And the blasts hit Jaune directly.

He was on the floor. The mace wielding person approached the fallen arc and was ready to deal the final blow, but Jaune wasn't down for the count. The mace wielding man was Cardin Winchester.

He had his sword ready to attack although it was a sneak attack preparation and awaited the target reach his attack range.

Just as he was in the range, the buzzer rang and a cold authorative voice of a female came with the sound of her heels echoing in the room," That's enough."

This stopped Cardin in the midstep and Jaune also stopped the preparation for the surprise attack.

The voice belonged to the Combat instructor of Beacon Academy, Glynda Goodwitch.

She walkeded in the middle of the two and addressed the crowd of students in front of her while looking at her scroll which showed that Cardin's aura was in yellow while Jaune's was in Red,"Students as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped to the red. "

Cardin stepped back and placed his mace on the ground, while Jaune rose to his feet and picked up his fallen shield. He retracted it in the sheath form and put back his sword inside. He was disappointed in his lose which was pretty evident on his face. He didn't dare to look towards his friend fearing they might see his disappointed look.

He directed his attention towards Professor Goodwitch who addressed everyone who continued,"In a Tournament style Duel,when aura drops to the red level, it indicates the warrior is no longer fit to continue the battle and the official may call off the match."

Meanwhile, Jaune braved himself to look at his partner, Pyrrha and then lowered his face again.

" Mr. Arc, you have improved in the past few months, though you have yet to win any battle. You either too aggressive in the battle or too passive. You held back your sword attacks and let the opponent push you back. Choose the attack and defense pattern appropriately according to the opponent you face." Her words made him even more dejected.

His team NPR and friend Ruby, Yang and Blake looked at Jaune with a worried look. Yang too was worried as she spent some time with him to make sure he was qualified to be Ruby's friend.

In this time, her relation with Jaune has also improved. The only member who wasn't worried in the group was Weiss who was irritated by his constant attempts to ask her for date or his irritating flirt attempts.

She looked over her scroll to look at the dejected blonde youth and spoke out," I would like to ask you, why don't you use guns or something similar to overcome your long range weakness. You can also use dust. "

This made Jaune lower his head even further and mumbled something.

Glynda heard his mumbles but she couldn't understand what he meant.

She pushed back her glasses and spoke," Excuse you. What did you say?"

" It isn't my fault. I don't have time to invest time in these things. I once tried to use gun but Doctor Alexander broke my gun and told me that he would smash me to the ground if I dare to waste my time in gun and dust. " Jaune told his combat instructor.

The students started to talk among themselves when they heard his words, and Cardin snickered at Jaune.

Glynda massaged her nose when she heard his words regarding Alexander," I see. I will have to have a chat with the Doctor. Even if he disregard guns and dust application in the fight, he have to remember that you are still young and you need their help for better chances in a fight ."

Then she looked back to her scroll and pointed out his other weakness," I heard you are given an aura exercise by him, but it won't be of much help if you don't try to pay attention to your scroll. Gauzing your aura will help you when to attack and defend against the opponent."

Jaune picked out his own scroll and looked at his abd his team's aura level. Their aura was in green but his was in the red level. He just nodded to Glynda when she advised him while he browsed his scroll.

She then looked at the blonde Huntsman in training, " we wouldn't want you to be cut down by the beowolf, would we?" Jaune just browsed his scroll didn't show any indication that he heard her.

Cardin who stood at the side condensed at his defeated foe and classmate," Speak for yourself." Then he hefted his mace which was on the floor over his shoulder and walked away.

Jaune too walked the stage to join his team below and stood by their side. Only Glynda stood alone on the stage.

With team RWBY and JNPR,

" Jaune you were so cool back there. You would have defeated Cardin if not for those explosive blasts." Ruby spoke to her first friend and tried to encourage him.

Jaune was still disappointed with himself and said," But I still lost in the end, Ruby. All of you always win the matches but I on the other hand always lose. It seems that my practice still doesn't bore any fruit. "

" If you had a gun or could use dust you may have better a better chance. But with this antique weapons on yours, you may as well give up.

And what benefits did you get after all those days training. You have reached the objective you need to reach, but Your practice session hasn't decreased, but only increase everyday.

The doctor calls you to him every other day just so he can beat you. He still haven't trained you anything worthwhile." Weiss condensed at the blonde and his teacher.

Jaune can accept his ridicule but not the person who helped him. Although Jaune hasn't won a match yet, he has improved greatly. And it was all thanks to him.

So he was angry at his crush and spoke out although harshly this time," Don't forget he is still a staff member of the Beacon, although he ranks than Professor, you cannot be disrespectful to him." His tone surprised Weiss along with everyone around.

They looked at his serious face and there were different reactions from different people at his current actions.

Pyrrha was happy that he spoke to her in this tone,meaning his crush to her was decreasing. Yang and Blake themselves felt happy internally though don't dare to show it to others .

Nora and Ren were happy he stood up to his foot while Ruby was worried who to stand for - For her first friend or her partner.

Weiss on the other hand was shell shocked at the fact that the dolt dared to talk to her in this tone. She was ready to put him on his place, according to her, But Professor Goodwitch voice put everything to halt.

" Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before," Yang punched her fist in the air excited about the festival while Weiss looked at the combat instructor with anticipation on her face and was excited about the competition to increase her family and show she wasn't only a Schnee.

She continued," Students from different kingdom" Ruby was excited about the tournament," start arriving in Vale." Jaune was confused what this Vytal Festival was and Pyrrha looked at the excited face of her sister team, Team RWBY.

" So keep practicing. Those who choose to participate in the Vytal Festival combat tournament will be representing all of the Vale." Just at that very moment the bell rang signifying that the class has ended.

And everyone started to head out of the class with excitement regarding the Vytal Festival evident on their face, though Jaune was still pretty confused.

**Jaune is confused because his family hid the things regarding huntsmen and huntresses from him. So that he cannot learn to fight and put his life his jeopardy.****The current timeline is just before the first semester. His aura semblance is confirmed as Aura Amplification.****One first stage, he could use his aura to boost himself as well as his allies in ten metre area around himself****Second stage, his range is increased to fifty metre radius. And he can wrap himself in aura enhanced armour which boosts his base strength by about ten times.****Third stage well it is a mystery for now.****Also he won't be using ng dust or any long range weapons. These will be substituted with aura melding which he will learn just** **after the Forever Fall events.****Also, I have got a patr eon account with two tiers regarding RWBY:****One chapter bonus****And two chapter bonus.****Currently there is only one chapter bonus tier. Follow me on and message and the chapter will be updated.****One chapter bonus means- one chapter ahead release from fanfiction****Two chapters bonus- two chapters ahead release from fanfiction.****My ID is:****_P A T R E O /DARTHNORTHER_**


	5. Training or Beat down

**I dont own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

-@--

Jaune and his friends are currently in the cafeteria building of the Beacon Academy after their class with Professor Goodwitch.

The team RWBY sat on one side of the table together while team JNPR on the other side in front of each other.

They have their lunch with them. Though Jaune's portion was at least three times more than those of other members of the group except Nora who ate much more than Jaune.

Since he started his training according to Doctor Alexander, his diet has increased exponentially because of the amount of training he does in the past few months.

Ruby was surprised by the amount of food Jaune had and asked her fellow leader," Can you really eat so much, Jaune?"

Jaune is confused what she means by her words but when she points at his plate and hers, comparison of the two made him understand it all.

" Ruby, you don't know how harsh Doctor Alexander's training sessions are. His training is torture and if not for the fact that he treats me before I leave for the dorm, you will see that every part of my body has bruise and broken bones." Jaune revealed to his friends and shuddered at the thought.

" Is it so difficult, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked her partner.

" In the words of Dr. Alexander until I can stand I can fight, until I can speak I can fight. He only allow me to use aura for attack. Whenever I try to use it to defend and withstand his hits, he would hit me so hard that all my aura is used up to defend against that blow and I am sent sailing across yhe room." Jaune complained to his friends as he took a bite of his food.

" But why would he do that? Isn't aura used to withstand hits and protect us?" Yang asked.

Jaune looked up from his food to look at Yang's face. He opened his mouth to speak but remembered the food in the mouth. He gulped down the food he had in his mouth and spoke up,"He is training by danger senses. He attacks me from all sides so my senses are exercised and I can be alert all the time in a fight.

As for why I am not allowed to use aura directly to guard myself, I am a shield bearer. I can use my shield to defend, block or deflect. The shield is my guard. The only way I can use aura to defend is through the shield.

If I use aura like that, what is the use of me holding a shield. Won't it be worthless. And through his practice I am pretty decent in using aura through my shield to defend. "

" When he put it that way, it does hold some truth. Your shield is pretty strong and durable. None of the attack during the combat class has even put a dent on it. So if you aren't willing to give up your shield then his method holds some merit." Ren analysed and expressed his views.

" So Jaune-jaune, you could have blocked the explosive attack with the shield?" Nora asked.

Her question attracted the attention of everyone, including Weiss.

Weiss thought,' This level of attack can hurt someone badly, so if Jaune can really block this attack then he may have some merits regarding his stay at Beacon even if he is a complete dolt.'

" Yes. I can withstand the attack. It would take at least ten continuous blows of that level of attack to completely expend my aura. " Jaune bragged to his friends.

The look of confidence on his face made the group smile. As the situation where he is confident is too rare.

" Anyway, Jaune what does he really teach you in your training sessions?" Blake asked while she had her tuna sandwich.

Yang was combing her hair and made sure they were as soft as ever while Ruby drank her milk so she can grow taller.

"Combat practice." Jaune revealed.

On the other hand, Ren ate his vegetable salad while Nora gobbled down her favorite pancakes which had strawberry sauce over them.

" Combat practice?" The group spoke out in unison.

" In our two hours practice session every other day, he attack me during the entire duration. I am asked to defend and survive through his onslaught. He continues to attack me until I faint. And after I wake up, he would point out my flaws while he heal me and then begin to attack me again. " Jaune spoke out nonchalantly.

" But it isn't a training session. It is a beat down session." Weiss is the one who surprisingly objected to this training and it can be seen that others too have such view.

" I too thought it might be the case. But the talks with Professor Goodwitch helped. She told me about how lucky I am to learn from him personally and why he trains me like that ." Jaune uttered to them.

" Professor Goodwitch helped you? Why did she say that to you, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked since the words of Jaune were very confusing to them. Hell, Ruby seemed like she was having a headache.

He looked around to see the confused look on their face and then spoke about his talk with deputy headmistress of Beacon academy, Glynda Goodwitch.

**Flashback**

_Jaune was attacked by a stick about 30 cm long on his neck but he managed to raise his shield to defend as soon as he stopped the hit, he was kicked by his opponent's knees in the stomach._

_He was hit hard to raise from the floor. Jaune had his hands on the stomach as it hurt badly._

_His opponent called out,"Your pain tolerance is really shitty. Now is not the time to worry about the pain. Stay focused on your opponent."_

_The stick was swung again and this time hit him on the face. As he made no effort to block still in pain from the last hit._

_The hit on the head made him dizzy. He had subconsciously used aura._

_The opponent kicked Jaune hard enough to send him sailing through the air and hit the walls. He once again spoke," I already told you not to use aura to defend. Let the pain be the reminder for your carelessness in the battle. This will motivate you not to lower your guard. "_

_Jaune after hitting the wall fall on the floor on his knees. He tried to raise himself but he couldn't. Every part of his body hurts. No matter how much he tried he couldn't rise. Finally he couldn't endure the pain and fainted._

_Jaune doesn't know how long he was unconscious, but when he woke up, he was seated on a chair and his opponent in front of him on the other side of the table and read a book. The book title was " How to be a great father"._

_He doesn't know why Dr Wild was reading this book but he knows if he question him or interruot him he would be having another good time in the next round._

_Jaune felt his throat was dry. He looked around to look for water. On the foot of his chair was a water bottle. As he drank water from the bottle, his opponent, Dr. Wild finally spoke out," You are still too anxious in the battle. You need to be both calm but also focused. You are a team leader, Jaune._

_Your partners can worry or become anxious but as a team leader you must never lose calm. It will lead your team to lose hope in case you encounter a difficult foe. Whenever they will be in trouble, it is your duty to help them and guide them._

_Secondly, you have a shield use its properties properly. The shield is strong, Jaune. That shield has been around for almost a century yet it doesn't rust or need heavy maintenance. This proves how steong it is. You can also use it as an attacking object._

_As for your sword, you still haven't gotten what it really means to be a swordsman. So you cannot use your sword to the best oof its abilities. But remember Jaune, sword is used to cut. Especially a longsword is used to cut down your foe in a single hit._

_You don't use your longsword as a rapier like Ms. Schnee or a short sword like Ms. Nikos to attack the weak spots and weaken the enemy._

_Every weapon has a certain way of using them. Although you can change the attack to your own way of attack patterns but the essence cannot change. If you don't want to change your weapons then learn to use your weapons as they should be."_

_Jaune lowered his head as he heard the criticism of his. He apologized,. " Sorry , Dr. Alexander "_

_Alexander shook his head and spoke out,"Don't be sorry, be better. If you want to survive out there in the world, you should be better than you are ._

_I took you as my student because I thought you are willing to work hard and improve yourself. You trained yourself deligently before I accepted you as my official apprentice, But you started to neglect in your training after that." He looked at his apprentice with a hardened gaze._

" _What do you mean?" Jaune was confused where he slacked as he did his practice diligently and looked up but the intensity of Alexander's gaze made him shrink his head down._

_" You have stopped your aura control training. You don't try to divulge into your aura and train different ways of it's application in a fight, like you used to do before. If this isn't slacking what other thing does it mean?" Alexander scolded him what he was slacking about._

_Jaune just lowered his head as he knew his teacher was right and even if he protested about how he doesnt have time, he would be 'educated'. He didn't even protest._

_" As you slacked down you head for Peter first thing in the morning, and increase the weights of the body suit you wear. It will be doubled. " Alexander issued his punishment. He continued," You can slack before your apprenticeship under me, but now any slacking will earn you harsh punishment. Am I clear?"_

_" Yes sir."Jaune shouted out loud._

_Alexander rose from his seat and tapped on Jaune's forehead with his index and middle finger of the left hand. Then he spoke out," Good then. You can leave."_

_Jaune felt his wounds healing and pain fading away._

_Jaune left the office of Dr. Alexander and headed towards his dorm. As he reached his dorm and reached out to the door and open it, he heard Nora's voice," I am sure Fearless leader would be super strong with all the things he can learn from Dr. Alexander."_

_Ren also added his views," Indeed. Jaune's physical poweress has improved and may be even better after his training."_

_" But will he be alright?" Pyrrha said worried about her partner," He doesn't have to train so hard. We still have time to four years to learn and grow stringer in Beacon, he doesn't have to be so anxious."_

_" But I am sure he would learn great things from Dr. Alexander."Pyrrha herself spoke out happy for her partner._

_All these members of his team thought he was learning under Dr. Alexander but all he did was beat him to the ground again and again for two hours straight._

_He turned around and walked around the campus until he arrived at the statue of his great great grandfather._

_He saw the statue and spoke out," My teammates feel I am learning something from my training sessions,but all he does is beat me. Looks like I am destined to be a loser. I am not learning anything from him._

. _How am I supposed to be a hero? How can I become a hero like everyone of you if he doesn't train me?" He shouted out at the statue._

_" Mr. Arc, It is late night. It is no time for shouting and you should be in your dorm now. What are you doing here?" Suddenly a voice came from behind him which startled him. Jaune tripped and fall on the ground._

_Something pulled him from his fallen state and made him stand. He turned to look at the person who stood behind._

_She had blonde hair, glasses on and a crop on her hand. She was Glynda Goodwitch whom no one in Beacon dared to offend._

_"Professor, ... I ...I ..I was... Just..." he tried to speak but he couldn't utter anything._

_"I heard your words, Mr. Arc. You seemed to be pretty depressed about your training session with Dr. Wild. Why don't you follow me to my Office and have a chat?" Glynda told her student._

_" Professor, it is nothing big. I can..." Jaune tried to tell her he was ok._

_" Mr. Arc. I am not requesting you. I am ordering you to follow me along." Glynda ordered him and gave him the evil eye. She dared Jaune to disobey her._

_It was late at night, except for some students returning to their dorm or higher grade students who are returning from their missions._

_The clicking of heels of Ms. Goodwitch alerted people in their path of her arrival and they parted ways for her. They also looked at Jaune with pity as they thought he might be punished by her._

_They arrived at the door which has a Name plate on," Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress". The two entered the door._

_Jayne noticed that The office of hers was just as big as Dr. Alexander. There was a table and chair together while the other chairs had been clustered together most probably for the detentions._

_" Pull a chair towards the table and sit down so we can have a chat."_

_She placed her crop on the table and sat on her chair._

_They sat in front of each other in silence and no one broke it until Glynda took the initiative._

_" So what dissatisfaction do you have regarding the training with Dr. Alexander?" Glynda started the topic._

_Jaune sat there quiet not even uttering a word. He just sat rigid._

_Glynda saw that Mr. Arc didn't speak anything she smiled. He didn't bail out anyone. He could criticise or contempt about Alexander due to the unorthodox training method that he employ yet he didn't speak out._

_This was praise worthy. Although he only knows Alexander for some time only he was loyal enough. She once again started the conversation," Although I know that Dr. Wild's way of training may seem pretty unorthodox, but if you tell me I may help you understand what he tries to teach you?"_

_After her words Jaune finally spoke out," Our late night training session has started for almost a week. We had three sessions by now which happens every other day. The duration is two hours._

_Every session he fights with me and beat me unconscious. After I gain conscience he heals me, tell me some of my faults. He repeats this process. This is what our session mostly comprise of. I think he just want a punching bag so he could release his frustration. Sometimes I feel like I am in hell."_

_Jaune has an aggrieved look on his face and he even regarded himself as a punching bag._

_When Glynda heard Jaune regard himself as a punching bag of Alexander she suddenly started laughing._

_" Professor?" Jaune was confused by her attics and spoke out. This action of hers was completely out of her character._

_Looking at the audience in front of her, she reigned her laughter and apologized to her student,"I am sorry, Mr. Arc. You really put yourself on a much higher pedestal than you really are. "_

_" What do you mean, Professor?" Jaune asked the deputy Headmistress._

_" You called yourself a punching bag of Alexander, Mr Arc. Let me be frank with you Mr. Arc, you aren't even qualified to be his punching bag."_

_" What?"_

_" Not just you, Mr. Arc but no student of Beacon, even those who are in their 4th year are eligible for it, Mr. Arc._

_You are too small to see Dr. Wild. He is stronger than I, Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port put together._

_Anyway, the training method he uses is the most effective and quickest way of growing stronger and match other people of your year. You were the weakest student in Beacon according to your performance in the initiation._

_But under his training, you managed to reach lower middle order among the first year students. Your training routine isn't a secret to any teacher, his late night session make sure you get more aquatinted with your growing strength and learn how to face stronger foes._

_His method of you not using aura except through your weapons make sure that the body remember the pain an attack can cause and you can learn to evade the attacks._

_Not all attacks can be blocked with aura, some need to be dodged too. This is especially helpful when you face Grimm attacks. Sometimes the village or town at the outskirts suffer from Grimm attacks. These attacks last for hours and it can drain someone with as even much aura as you._

_In those battle you don't have the luxury to use your aura and prevent injury. Then you can either use your shield," She pointed at his retracted shield, " or learn dodge the attacks as Dr. Wild teach you in the academy. So don't think his training session isn't helpful. It will serve you well in the long run._

_Also, When he accepted you as his apprentice, you gained another identity to yourself other than being the Arc heir."_

_" What would that be, Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune asked curiously._

_" The Monster's Disciple. Lets just say Dr. Wild doesn't seem to like things which go against his ideal happening in front of him, so he mostly resided in the peripheral parts of the kingdom or outside the kingdom before his stay at Beacon."_

_" Why does he do that? And why was he called a monster?"jaune asked_

_" Dr. Wild killed three people who were children of the councilman. So he mostly stay away from the kingdom so as not to be bothered by them._

_As for why he is called the monster. It was a few years ago, Someone dared to catch a kid as a slave in front of him, what he did was annihilate everyone who was associated to that organization. He attacked their stronghold and massacred hundreds of people who guarded the stronghold that day. He protected the caught people from the slavery._

_Of course his action produced much negativity which brought Grimm too. But they all perished. Whether they were beowolf, boarbatusk, Ursa, beringel, death stalker, creep, geist and even king taijitu._

_There were some Goliath and Griffin who attacked him but he held all of them back and made sure the captives could ran away from the danger._

_After rescuing them, he killed everyone associated with the slave trade group. Many powerful people were a member of the group._

_But__ everyone related to that organization were killed. These people comprised of powerful businessmen, hunters, some headmasters of the junior academy and even children of councilman which I mentioned before._

_No one survived his attack. Of course, they hired Huntsmen to protect their life against them, but the Huntsmen were easily knocked out and the main target were killed._

_One of the councilman even hired the headmaster of Haven, Leonardo Lionheart. But even he couldn't protect the child._

_The kingdoms send many people after him not in the daylight, as he was the hero of people but in the dark. Yet none of the assassins survived. He declared after killing the last person associated to that particular slave trade organization, " I hereby abolish Slavery. Any person associated to it, will be given the death sentence, no exception. "_

_After that, every underworld organization stopped any and every thing related to slavery. That is the deterrence he had on people._

_Of course, he did all of these things under the mask. The mask of a smiling clown._

_His real identity is known to very few people, and as his apprentice I thought you should know a little about your teacher . Be proud of your teacher. He won't lead you astray._

_Hw has done a lot of things in the past which made him a hero. The amount of people he saved are in thousands, Mr. Arc. But he never brags about it. for him past is the past, present is what we do and future is a mystery._

_of course if you need to know more you can contact your parents. They are good friends woth Dr. Wild. And never consider that he accepted you as his student for who your parents are, he saw something in you that others didn't. " Glynda spoke out._

_Jaune heard some things about his teacher he never knew. He always wanted to be a hero and to learn that his teacher was already one, made him excited._

_Glynda knows that Jaune need to digest everything he heard today so she spoke ," You can stay here as long as you want. I have to tour the ground and courtyard to make sure more students are loitering around like you._

_Your teacher is a very good man. He may be sentimental and overly enthusiastic sometimes." Her eyes went glossy remembering something of the past, she elaborated," As someone who knows Alex for a long time, this session of yours is just a appetizer. As you get accustomed to this lifestyle, your training will be much harder. You may regard your current session as a child walk._

_He decided to make you his heir who will carry on his will. That is a very big burden mr. Arc so dont expect the road to be smooth. Be prepared for you haven't entered the hell just yet. You are just at the entrance of hell. "She spoke the last words omniously and walked away._

_Jaune accumulated a lot of info about his teacher through the talks with Professor Goodwitch. He also felt there was something between Dr. Wild and Professor Goodwitch._

_After he collected the thoughts he left the office and made his way towards the dorm through the empty corridors of the Beacon academy._

**_Flashback ends_**

Jaune told them about his training session, talks with Ms. Goodwitch and her warning about the future training to his friends.

But, he never mentioned a word about his past deeds as well as what another honorable title he currently holds.

Yang joked out," you can try to clone yourself to avoid imminent disaster."and chuckled to herself

"The way Professor Goodwitch explained the things about your training do hold some truth. You have grown stronger in the past few weeks and will be as your training intensity increases.

But if your body and mind does not coordinate well enough, you cannot fight well. This way you can speed up the coordination. It seems Dr. Wild really put much thoughts into training you, Jaune." Ren analysed.

And the other people nodded in agreement to his analysis.

" Guys, am I the only one who noticed that Jaune is going to die in the future ? You cannot leave me fearless leader. " Nora asked everyone. Nora clinged onto Jaune fearing he may fade away if she loosen her grip.

" Nora when did I say I will die. " Jaune asked while trying to make her let go with Ren's assistance.

Nora didn't even bulge a little and looked at him with tears at her eyes, she told," But didn't you say your training will be harder in the future. Now he beat you till you are unconscious, so later he will break your legs, then your hands and your neck too.

Renny told me that I cannot break the people's neck because it may kill people. I don't want you to die." Nora sniffle on Jaune's shoulder.

Her words made everyone in the table sweatdrop. Yang mumbled, "Nora is being Nora again"

Jaune looked at her innocent face and just rubbed her head kindly and spoke with a smile," Never change, Nora. Never change."

" No worries fearless leader." Nora saluted. Ren managed to unhand Nora. After being free, he looked at his scroll.

After watching the time, his eyes bulged. He picked up his tray and stood up," Sorry guys. Gotta go. Dr. Wild asked me to meet him at 2 o'clock. Bye."

As he walked away with his tray, Cardin put his leg on the way, making Jaune fall on the ground.

Cardin and the other members of CDRL laughed at Jaune. His friends rise to help him teach this group of people a lesson but Jaune remembered another thing Dr. Wild punished him with and told them not to involve in this matter.

The group walked away after getting a few laughs . He picked up his tray and headed to his own path.

**NOTE:**

**WHAT TYPE OF SEMBLANCE DO YOU THINK IS BETTER FOR ALEXANDER:**

**1) WOOD CONTROL( LIKE HASHIRAMA and something akin to sage mode)**

**2) LIGHT ELEMENT(SKILL LIKE PALADIN BUT WITH BORSALINO TWIST)**

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM BEING TOO OP TO ONE SHOT SALEM, HE IS STILL RECOVERING FROM HIS LASTFIGHT WITH SALEM ALONG WITH A CERTAIN SOMETHING WHICH DELAYS HIS RECOVERY.**

**BY THE TIME OF THE FALL OF BEACON HE WOULD BE AT 40-50 PERCENT OF HIS FULL STRENGTH.**

**ALEXANDER IS JUST A GUIDE FOR JAUNE AS AN ARC AND RUBY AS SILVER EYED WARRIOR WILL BE THE MAIN FORCE.**

**ALSO ALEXANDER WILL BE GUIDING I**

**OTHER MEMBERS OF TEAM JNPR AND RWBY DURING THEIR FURST SEMESTER HOLIDAYS. **


	6. Cafeteria

**Jaune will be having sime good time with his fruends while the cardin encounter will br mentioned.****_--_--****Three**

days after Glynda declared about the Vale festival, Jaune, team NPR and team RWBY sat on the table of the cafeteria, awaiting Weiss who is now making herself presentable for the day.

Jaune has a tired look on his face today. He is taking deep breaths along with a gloomy look on his face. He has rested his head on the table and doesn't seem to pay attention to anything today.

Ruby sees the look on Jaune's face and asks," Jaune, what happened? Why are you like this today?"while making a point in pointing her fingers at him.

Jaune just gives her a look and then continues to rest his face on the table in the Cafetaria.

Blake also gives her secret friend a look which shows she isn't happy with him.

Seeing Jaune wasn't answering the group turned their attention to another gloomy member of the group, Nora.

" So why are you so quiet Nora?" Yang inquired as in situations like this, Nora would have started to narrate her dream exaggeratingly.

Nora looked at her. Yang noticed that she has some tear marks on her face . Nora didn't say anything, but sat quietly completely uncharacteristic of her.

She looks at Ren who was by her side for answer. Seeing her gaze, he replied," Nora attacked Cardin and his team when they tried to bully Jaune. She beat them a little and managed to push them away from him, but Jaune stopped before she can hurt them bad." He stopped.

" But what makes her like this?" Ruby leaned forward to hear the reason.

" Fearless leader punished me for helping him deal with them. He made Ren promise he won't make me any pancakes today. I want my pancakes. Renny make Fearless leader retract the punishment." She cried on Ren's shoulders. Ren just rubbed her back.

" Why did Jaune do that?"

" Because she stopped him, so I got the punishment from Dr. Wild." Jaune finally spoke out.

He continued," My training was increased greatly because of her involvement in my affairs with Cardin. "

Blake now understand why her friend didn't meet her today at the designated place early this morning. She started to talk to him again,"How is this related to you getting punished? And why can't she help you?"

Jaune started to narrate his punishment and the cause of it, "Things are like this...

**Flashback**,

_It has just been four days since Jaune officially became Dr. Alexander Wild's apprentice.__And currently a nervous Jaune stood in front of his teacher. He was very nervous due to the look he got from from the Dr. Wild.__As for why one can be sure he is nervous, the signs were pretty obvious.__He had a defensive stance, he was shaking and sweating and above all his face showed clear signs of nervousness.__" Do you know why I asked to you wait after our training session today, Mr. Arc?"__Jaune didn't trust his voice at his current situation when the atmosphere was so thick. He shook his head.__" This is because you have started to slack, Mr. Arc. You are neglecting your aura studies and control. I gave you some exercises on your first day didn't I?" He stood in front of Jaune and looked at the young boys eyes. _

_" Yes, sure. You did." Jaune need answer affirmatively.__" Do you deny, that you are slacking on your aura studies?" He once again questioned.__Jaune has multiple reason because of which he was unable to focus on them, but he knows if he tried to object now he would be punished severely.__" Yes sir. And I am sorry sir. It won't happen again. It's an Arc promise."__Seeing Jaune not protesting and even promising that he would not slack and neglect them again, he had a little appreciation in his eyes, but he didn't go lenient on him,"It has come to my notice that Mr. Winchester has made you his target of jokes. Is it true?" He spoke as he picked up his tea cup and drank slowly.__Jaune wanted to lie saying it wasn't the case. He doesn't want him to involve in the affairs of their students. But the eyes of Dr. Alexander told him the consequences of lieing won't be good. And he meekly muttered out, " Yes, Cardin does it."__Whatever jaune has expected His teacher to speak was not what he just heard." Then you will continue to be pranked."_

_" WHAT?, Why ?. " Jaune stood up shocked at his words. He managed to shake the table in front of him as he stood up so abruptly and the water bottle from earlier fell and the water wet down his clothes.__But Jaune didn't pay attention to any of it, his focus was on Alexander who spoke such shocking words. He felt that he might be joking and asked with hope," Are you joking with me?"__Alexander wasn't perturbed by his apprentice sudden aggression. He looked at the cup in his hand and continued to speak,"I am not joking. You heard it correct. You will endure the practical jokes of Mr. Winchester and his team until the first semester ends. Neither you nor your friends would take any steps to oppose or retaliate again their group for any matter related to yourself."__Alexander saw that his young protege was shocked and didn't reply. But he wasn't in a hurry and waited for him to come to his senses._

_" But why?"Jaune asked his teacher.__"Because of one reason Mr. Arc. The prank will make you embarrassed in front of your classmates. This will serve as a good reminder for you. You will never dare to neglect your training again. Also,it is your job to make sure your friends don't act too rashly." Dr Wild spoke out." Is your punishment clear to you?"__" Yes sir"_

**Flashback ends**

" So you let yourself be pranked and not try to fight your way out even with your increased strength is because you are punished by Doctor Wild." Ruby summarised what he told them.

" Yes. " Jaune simply nodded and sipped the water from the glass.

" But isn't it too cruel for Nora?" Ruby asked as she shudders how she will react of something similar happen to her but with her cookies.

The very thought gave her goosebumps.

" Her interference not only got us punished, but also our team. Dr. Wild has given us a task as a punishment." Ren spoke.

"But isn't it exciting. You got your task earlier than any other team of the 1st year." Weiss who has sneaked on their group suddenly spoke which startled all of them.

Hell, Ruby shouted out in fright from her sudden arrival.

Yang who say this had glee on her eyes,"Hey guys do you Schnee what Weiss did here?"

" No Yang just no." Jaune spoke out not wanting to hear any of her terrible puns.

" Weiss is schneeing around." She giggled to her at her puns.

Every other person just groaned at her. No one laughed.

" Yang can you stop making those terrible puns." Ruby begged her sis.

But Yang just rubbed her head and spoke," No sis, not happ- pun- ing. Hahahaha. Damm I am on fire today."

Everyone just plain ignored her.

" So what is this task?" Blake spoke before Yang can come up with her puns again.

" He never told me what it really is. But we, as a team, will be in it together. " Jaune spoke.

" There doesn't seem to be any problem." Ruby spoke as she didn't find anything worthwhile which spoke of punishment in this.

" The task will last for a whole month." Pyrrha added

" Damm, that's a boring task." Yang muttered.

" During our semester holidays." Ren completed.

Everyone was quiet on hearing that all their holiday will be wasted like this. "You lot are too lenient on her. If it was me, she would not get her pancakes until the semester ends." Weiss finally spoke out. Weiss settled herself on the bench and started to trim her nails.

Nora turns white on hearing what cruelty she can suffer under Weiss, looked at her team hoping they would not extend her ban.

Jaune laughed at her pleading look, but all was internally as he never dare to laugh at her face. He gave her a look and tried to entertain himself at her expense,"We won't be doing that to you, yet Nora. But if your actions cause the entire team to suffer then maybe, I will be a little ruthless and stop Ren for making you pancakes."

When Nora turned to look at Ren, jaune winked at him signalling to play along. And so he did.

Nora looked at her best friend for support, but he took a bite of his Salad and simply said,"Nora if Jaune orders I may have to do it. After all he is our leader.

And it will be a good chance for me to make you eat your vegetables."

Nora venomously declared," You can never make me eat that yucky, green sour thing. I like sweet, you hear me, I like sweet things."

While everyone joined hands in taking a dog at Nora, Blake who was reading her book, closed the book and spoke out " So what are your thoughts about the partiality of Dr. Wild?"

" What do you mean, Blake?" Ruby cocked her head like a confused puppy.

" I mean, Cardin can do anything but Jaune or anyone cannot do anything to stop his foul actions. Isn't it too cruel?"

" No Blake. It isn't a big deal " June tried to reassure them.

" I think it is a big deal. You cannot just ignore everything that Cardin does to you." Pyrrha asked worried about her friend/ crush/ partner.

" Everything is ok, guys." Jaune spoke. He tried to smile to show he was fine.

But Ruby flexed her fingers around searching for the words and finally spoke,"It is just that you seem not so ok, Jaune."

Now everyone attention was on Jaune. This includes Nora, who was sad due to her punishment, Ren while tried to console Nora and finally, Weiss who focused on trimming her finger nails focused her attention to the blonde team leader.

He once again tried to reassure them," Guys I am fine. Seriously look." He patted his chest and showed them a meek smile.

Suddenly a loud laughter attracted the attention of the group to it. Jaune gazed towards the source of laughter to see the team CRDL has surrounded a certain bunny eared faunus Beacon student. They laughed at her ears and bullied her.

She seemed to be uncomfortable around them and shifted around in her seat.

" hahahaha" Cardin laughed at her.

Jaune flexed his fingers and then clenched his hands in the form of a fist as he looked at this scene with anger evident in his eyes.

Blake saw his expression and seemed happy when he reacted this way.

Pyrrha didn't notice his look and spoke out," Jaune,Cardin has picked on you since the first day even before your punishment began. And there is no way we can be sure that he would stop if we don't stand up to him."

Her words made him release the grip of his fist and his expression loosened,and spoke out, " Who? Cardin Winchester. nah" he denied their words and continued," He just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes." He made some hand gestures denying their words.

Ruby doesn't believe a word of her first friend in Beacon, and simply told him blankly," Jaune, He is a bully."

But Jaune didn't seem to agree with them and looked at his partner, Pyrrha, he says" Oh please. Name one time when he bullied me, and it wasn't just an elaborate prank."while raising a finger to say one.," When he is a bully" and pointed his finger at himself," on me" and laughed softly.

His friends decided to take upon themself to remind Jaune of when he was bullied.

Yang started with the first instance," You remember that one time when you were going to return the books you took from the library."

Jaune was in the thinking posture, and looked at her confused,"what about it?"

She looked at him blankly for a few seconds and then continued," He walked past you as you carried the books on your hands. He walked passed you and made you drop the books. "

" Yeah, it was there.but..."

Blake decided to take things from here and narrated the next event,"Cardin was walking out of the room and you were entering. After passing you Jaune, as you crossed the door he enlarged the sheath to it's shield form as you crossed the door."

Jaune proudly spoke out," it wasn't bullying, Blake "

Her eyes slit slightly as a responce to how he spoke to her,"Your shield was stuck and you almost fell on the ground, but the stuck shield stopped you."

Jaune jumped up in between and interrupted her," see. It stopped me from falling in the ground."

She was close to jaune so she was not as reserved with Jaune as she was with others. She threw some peas on Jaune which hit his forehead. She said severely,"Don't interrupt or it won't be peas which will hit you."

Jaune wisely placed a finger on his mouth to show he will be quiet and listened to her quietly

She nodded her head at his current behaviour and continued,"It almost dislocated your arms, jaune. So you still consider it a minor prank."

Jaune wisely kept his mouth shut and didn't utter a word. Knowing if he speak anything you will make a bigger pit for himself.

He rested his head on the palm when he heard this and grumbled while throwing a glare at Yang," Ok, but you don't have any on you, Yang."

Yang grinned at Jaune and spoke out," We have not yet got the best part. Remember the day when Professor Goodwitch explained us about the locker and the rocket propelling fumction."

**Flashback:**

_In the combat class, Glynda stood in front of the first year students and addressed them," Each of you will be assigned one rocket propelled locker to store your weapons and armor. After all you are not a Huntsmen and you aren't qualified to roam around the city with weapons of mass destruction with you."__Cardin and Jaune stood at the back of the group away from others. Their position was beside an open locker.__Cardin had his hands over his shoulders as he listened to Glynda explain. In the same time, he was eyeing the blonde by his side. Glynda continued to enlighten the students about the locker's application,"Your lockers can be sent to the custom location based on the 6-digit code. "_

_Cardin picked up the blonde and thrusted him into the locker and closed it. Jaune yelled at Cardin to stop," No wait. Please don't do this."__Cardin didn't stop and typed in the numpad of the locker. After which it flew away.__**Back**_ to the cafeteria,

After this incident, there was a sudden silence in the group which was broken by Ruby munching on her cookies.

This attracted everyone's critical gaze. She couldn't bear the look. She pulled her hood down and hid her face while mumbling," Sorry. I won't do it."

Yang grinned proudly at her fellow blonde," So lady killer, do you have anything to say about it."

He smiled sheepishly and uttered," I didn't land far from the school. " While thinking to himself,' If they know I had to fight some beowolves too that time, I don't know what they will do.' he shuddered at this thought.

Pyrrha was worried, she gave a supportive squeeze to her team leader and said," Jaune if you ever need help you just need to ask."

Nora seemed to recover from her pancake deficiency syndrome and heroically declared," Oh, we can break his legs." She seemed ready to attack the resident bully of Beacon.

Jaune looked at his hyper active team member and stared at her emotionlessly while eating his food, "Whatever you do Nora, your ban won't be removed."

Nora lost all her enthusiasm as soon as those words reached her ears. She slammed her head on the table, hard. It had caused some cracks on the table too.

Ruby felt that Jaune was too harsh on her and decided to plead for Nora, "Jaune can you forgive Nora, just once. I am sure she wouldn't attack anyone without good reason."

She had a hopeful look on her face, and Nora joined her to convince her leader. They both have a cute puppy eyes look on their face.

If it was anyone else, it might have worked as even Ren dare not look at their face, but Jaune simply rolled his eyes," Seven sisters, Ruby. Pouts and puppy eyes have no power over me."

Hearing this the two energetic duo face fell and they moped around sadly.

Yang chuckled at them. She told Jaune," Vomit boy, your parents need a new hobby."

Everyone even the gloomy Ruby and Nora chuckled at Jaune's expense who just laughed dryly," Harhar, all of you join together and laugh at me."

Pyrrha looked at her partner apologetic about laughing at him and tried to change the topic," So Jaune, what did Dr. Wild say about you getting a new weapon along with Crocea Mors. Did he agree?"

Ruby perked up on listening that "Jaune was getting a new weapon" she jumped over the table in excitement and clinged onto him startling Jaune.

Jaune shudders when a pair of red eyes locked into him. When he turns to the source, it was Yang. She has a sweet smile on her face, but her looks shouted at him,' If he dared to do anything, he will be in the world of pain.'

Jaune managed to detach Ruby from himself with the help of Yang, Blake and Pyrrha. Neither of the three liked Ruby clinging to the blonde for various reasons.

After she was detached, Jaune looked at the excited weapon enthusiast, and said," Ruby, I will meet him today. I don't know what type of weapon I should wield yet. If needed I will definitely ask your help. " He promised to the young fifteen year old hood wearing girl.

Ruby was too excited and went to her weapon mode and gushes," I know what you need. A sniper rifle with 20x scope and dust powered cartilage which can hit beowolf from as far as five hundred metres. You are strong enough to withstand the rebound of the attack.

A shotgun would be better. You can even add machine gun to the design so you have both heavy shot and quick shots under your belt.

Oh oh, how about a bazooka or grenade launcher. You could destroy them in just one hit. It will be like "whissshh" and then a " zooommmm" finally," Kabbooom" everything is over. So Jaune, can I help you in the weapon construction?"

As she was telling Jaune about the weapon, she slowly inched closer to Jaune. Yang noticed it and held into her hood to stop her from clinging onto the Lady killer.

" Ruby, you don't need to worry too much. I will definitely ask your help when I decide to make one."He promised Ruby.

After the initial excitement fades away, Ruby was once again shy and pulled down her hood to hide her face when she saw her group of friends sent her numerous looks.

"Ruby, don't be so shy? Everyone here knows you can't control yourself when weapons or cookies are in front of you." Yang consoled her sister.

Jaune decides to help his first friend in Beacon and chose a target to distract them, " Speaking of parents, Blake did you contact your family?" Jaune asked the hidden cat faunus.

Yang slugged her hands around Blake drawing her close and spoke out with a mischievous grin on her face,"Blake , did you run from your home ? Or were you kitty-napped or something."

" There is no such things like you say, Yang." She glared both the blondes and said," I had an argument with my parents so I kind of run away from my home, just like another someone." She turned her gaze to Jaune.

While most of the people were amazed by this discovery, Yang was excited,"Damn, we have rebels among us." And laughed out in glee. Nora joined her in laughing loudly along with her and others followed looking at the dry look on their face.

" Thank you very much for this, Blake." Jaune spoke out dryly.

" You are the one who started it."Blake replied while skimming through her book.

" At least, unlike a certain kitty-kat, I do make sure to talk to my family every now and then. "Jaune challenged her.

She does not like his tone and before she could say anything, a yelp of pain attracted everyone's attention.

The bunny eared faunus was surrounded by the Team CDRL (Cardinal) who laughed at her while Cardin pulling her sensitive ears making her yelp in pain.

As Cardin continued to pull her ears,she pleaded," please stop." But he ignored her and continued to pull her ears," I told you those are real. What a freak. "

Jaune who was watching this had enough to this. He rise from his seat and his action attracted the attention of everyone on the table.

He placed his hands on Cardin shoulder and requested," Cardin please release her. She is hurting. "

Cardin pulled her ears harder this time," Oh and what are you going to do, Jauney boy" challenging him.

Jaune clutched his shoulders hard digging his fingers on his shoulder. Both Cardin and Jaune are using aura now.

"Please Cardin, release your hand." Cardin who was in pain released his hold on her ears.

"You shouldn't have tried to be a hero, Jauney boy", Cardin leveled a glare at the blonde team leader which was followed by a fist on Jaune's face.

Jaune noticed the fist coming for his face and almost moved out of the way, due to the instinct that Alexander had spent so much time to build. But after slight movement, he returned his head back to the original position, knowing dodging would only escalate the situation.

He didn't even use his aura to protect himself from the hit. He was sent back and crashed in the middle of Blake and Yang from the hit. " I am gonna break your legs." Nora shouted rushing towards him.

His friends wanted to attack Cardin and Yang did it first. She doesn't like anyone picking on her friends and when someone did she likes to teach them a lesson in the quickest way possible, through violence. She punched Cardin on the face sending him crashing on his teammates. She was walking towards Cardin to teach him some more. Jaune shouted out," Yang stop. Don't escalate things more."

" But Jaune he attacked you. We should ..." Yang tried to argue with the blonde team leader.

" It would do you well if you listen to him, Ms. Xiao Long." Came a voice from behind accompanied by the clicking sound of heels in the cafeteria. It was Glynda Goodwitch and by her side was Dr. Alexander Wild who calmly sipped his favorite orange juice.

The appearance of Glynda made every student in the cafeteria stay frozen on their place, but Jaune was shivering. He had ignored the disciplinarian of the academy as his eyes were fixed on his devil teacher, Dr. Alexander Wild. Although he does not seem angry, hell he didn't even look at Jaune. Jaune knew he was fucked.


	7. Chapter 7 Punishment and New Exercise

**Disclaimer**** :** I don't own RWBY. It is a franchise of Rooster teeth.

**REVIEWS REPLY:**

**The Exciled Darkness- **_ does this to mae sure he learns not all things can be solved by , he is strong enough to restrain Nora if he used his aura but he didn't. Thirdly,it is to curb the violent tendency of Finay,he is a leader. He must be strict at times._

**Ninja Fang1331-**_They will be taught lesson for their actions but not until the Forever Fall incident _

_. _

**Chapter 7 PUNISHMENTS ANFD NEW EXERCISE**

Cardin saw their arrival and stood up from the ground. Yang has hit him hard and rubbed his cheek where she hit him.

" What are you doing here, children?" She inquired them while swinging her crop around repairing the damage caused to the cafeteria from the last blows.

After that, she pushed her glasses up and glared at the Team RWBY, JNPR and CDRL.

The bunny eared faunus tried to speak up," Professor, the thing is that..."

But Dr. Wild interrupted," She isn't asking you, Velvet. She is speaking to Team RWBY (Ruby), Team JNPR (juniper) and Team CDRL (cardinal). So please remain quiet until you are spoken to directly." And he once again sipped his juice from the thermoflask he had.

" But..." She once again tried.

" Silence." He spoke out but this time it was harshly and added a glare to the rabbit faunus to state his point and continues,," Ms. Scarlantina, you will not argue. Beacon academy does not condone fighting between students in it's perimeter except for the combat classes. "

The faunus now recognised as Scarlantina just lowered her head and mumbled," Sorry Un...,.. I mean Doctor Eild."

Most of the students missed her slip of tongue except for Jaune, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren and Glynda.

" You may continue to interrogate them, Ms. Goodwitch." Dr. Wild spoke after his little chat with the rabbit faunus.

Glynda's experession changed for a moment when he addressed her as such but before long she reign control of her emotions.

" What happened just now?" She asked as she run her gaze through the group who just stood there completely rigid. Or in Nora and Ruby's case hid behind Ren and Jaune respectively.

Her gaze stopped at Ruby who seemed to squeak and hide even further into Jaune's back.

" Ms. Rose?" She said or more specifically instructed the 15 year old huntress in training.

The said huntress in training, shrieked out in fright," y...yes, Professor Goodwitch?"

" What happened here in the cafeteria to cause such level of chaos?" She asked while pointing at the damaged things and leveled her glare at the young team leader. Under her gaze, she muttered everything that happened.

Before Glynda could say anything, Dr. Wild intervened making most of them sigh in relief," What she said, is it true?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, no one dared to offend the duo, while Team CDRL were quiet.

Dr Wild sipped his juice relishing in his orange juice and stated,"Good then, Team RWBY you will be joining Team JNPR in the excursion during the semester holidays."

"Ehhh. But why?" Weiss argued. She didn't want to waste all her holiday on some stupid excursion when there are many things she could do.

" Because you fought." He simply replied.

" But it was Yang, Jaune and Cardin who fought so why are we punished. They should be the one who are to be punished." Weiss said.

" I think you have got it all wrong, Ms. Schnee. Mr. Winchester and Ms. Xiao Long are the offenders here." He said but many had confused faces and some didn't think it was fair to leave Jaune out.

" Jaune here only requested Mr. Winchester to let go while Mr Winchester punched Jaune breaking the rule first. Ms. Xiao Long retaliated making her the second offender. Ms. Rose being the team leader didn't stop her making her the third offender while the rest of you didn't stop or even try to stop her so you are also guilty. " He explained it to them.

" As for you Team CDRL, for not stopping your leader, you will be running ten laps around the Beacon everyday for a week, so it may enter your thick skull not to attack students in the academy grounds . " he declared their punishment.

Everyone sighed in relief after their punishment was released and thought Ms. Goodwitch was done with them.

But it wasn't the case, as he motioned towards Ms. Goodwitch," I have issued my punishment, now it is Ms. Goodwitch turn to punish you."

Hearing this, they turned white and pleaded," Sir we..."

" I am just a doctor in Beacon. She is the chief disciplinarian of the Beacon Academy. So it is her prime duty to educate the kids and teach them some manner. How can I stop her from performing her task?" After saying that he walked away from them.

And as he reached the door, he turned around and spoke to Jaune," Jaune, they are doubled and it is increased to a fourth from tomorrow. Meet Peter tonight would you?" He waved his hands cheerfully towards his apprentice and walked away.

Jaune upon hearing it, turned white and fainted.

His friend shouted," Jaune."

And rushed to him.

Glynda watched this emotionlessly. She hit her riding crop on the table making them jump up in fright and orders," you lot have detention with me for a month. I will expect you to meet me in my office at 9 o'clock." And she too left making her way out of the cafeteria.

Team CDRL were sad at the punishment and Cardin glared at the group, before he left the cafeteria with his team in tow.

As the group tried to wake him up, the bunny faunus reached to their side and asked," Is he going to be alright?"

Blake saw her compatriot and said,"Don't worry he is just a drama queen. "

As soon as she uttered those words, Jaune heard her and retorted," I am not a drama queen. You know what happened to me. I am ruined. He is gonna run me to the ground and completely break me. " He shouted out in fright from her teacher.

" Don't exaggerate. Uncle isn't like that." The faunus girl defended Dr. Wild.

"Uncle?"everyone asked. " Is he your uncle?" Nora asked with wide eyes.

" Uh oh. " As she spoke something she shouldn't have said. " Hello I am Velvet, Velvet Scarlantina. And yes, he is my uncle. "

After her introduction, Jaune introduced everyone,"I am Jaune Arc, the excited one is Nora Valkyrie, the quiet boy restraining her is Lie Ren and the beautiful red hair girl is Pyrrha Nikos. The hood wearing girl is Ruby, leader of team RWBY, the other blonde is her sister, Yang Xiao Long, the one with ribbon is Blake Belladonna and finally it is the Snow Angel."

Weiss fiercely condemned jaune and said," Don't call be that, you dolt. I am Weiss Schnee. I don't seem to see you during the initiation."

" Oh that, it's because I am the second year student."Velvet told them

" Oh then is Dr. Wild a secret faunus too?" Nora asked excited as if she now knows a hidden secret.

" No no. He is a human. He is my father's friend so I call him uncle. " She explained.

"Then why didn't he help you when he bullied you?"Blake asked confused about Dr. Wild's action.

" He told me that he was making me learn patience and endurance. In his words, Faunus nowadays are in too much of a hurry and make rash decisions. Like the one when the peaceful White Fang turned to violence. He doesn't want me to turn like them, so he train me to exercise restrain and it is helping a lot.

He was very disappointed when the previous high leader was forced to step down and he withdrew all his support for the White Fang the next moment." She explained.

" Wait? Dr Wild supported the White Fang?" Weiss asked shocked.

It was not Velvet but Jaune who answered," Is it surprising. Even my family supported them actively when they were peaceful but after their change of leaders, my parents too withdrew support.

After that, we never participated in a single White Fang campaigns. We help Faunus and Menagerie and provide them support from time to time, but never White Fang. " Jaune said with his hands folded and a sad look appeared on his face.

Blake who heard everything was both confused and in shock at the declaration of Velvet and Jaune. She suddenly thought,' How will jaune feel if he knows about my past?'

Suddenly a scroll rang. It was Velvet's.

Velvet received the call and spoke,"{Hello}

A voice came from the scroll,{Hey Hun bun, where are you? We are going to be late for our mission.}

{Is it that time, already?I will be there soon.}she spoke and then closed the scroll.

She then addressed the first year in front of her,"that was my team leader, Coco. I have to leave for a mission. Thanks for the help, Jaune. I gotta go." And she left them.

After she left, jaune spoke out," Guys I should be going too."

" Where are you going, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

" Nothing, just to prepare myself for my new punishment. Oh why why why dies Monty hates me so much?"he cried for himself.

Pyrrha rubbed his shoulder and said,"Don't worry , Jaune. I am sure it won't be too much of a problem."

" Ya. Think about it. You could have joined them in their 10 laps. " Yang tried to encourage her fellow blonde.

" Yang I would happily accept that offer any day. Do you even know what my current training is?" Jaune critically glared at her, for she was the reason he got into this mess.

Yang retreated a few steps under his gaze and she mumbled," Sorry."

Jaune just ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his forehead with the other hand,"Yang, just just stay away from me for sometime, will you!" After that he left for Professor Port.

His action was surprising to everyone there, but no one was more surprised that Yang.

She thought to herself,'Did that unsociable clumsy scrawny' then she remembered his new physique. Although he wasn't buffy it something he cannot be called scrawny now,for he got his muscles in the right place for speed fighters,' ok not so scrawny, blonde asked her , her the epitome of cool and sexiness to stay away. How dare he say something to me? Just you wait how I am going to get you, Jaune?'

She was never one to follow others orders , for she was a no goody shoes, law abiding huntress in training.

Jaune has piped her little interest when he befriended her sister, Ruby which only increased after she noticed the not so hidden friendship between Blake and Jaune.

Ruby noticed the determined look on her face and said," No Yang, you aren't going to do that "

Yang said," What ? I wasn't doing anything. And what makes you think I am going to do anything?" She challenged her little sister.

" Because Ms. Yang Xiao Long. I know that look on your face. It never bodes well for most people and I don't want you targeting my first guy friend. Am I understood?"Ruby tried to glare at her elder sister but it only serves to make her look more cute.

Yang pulled her sister in a hug and noggins her head," you look so cute right now, trying to act all angry and mad." Yang laughed at her sister.

While Ruby protested and apologized," Stop it. I won't do it. Please yang stop "

"Always remember little sis, you are yang too away to tease me." Yang released her sister and spoke.

" We should also get going. We have our other classes too." Pyrrha added.

That night,

Location: Alexander's office,

" So you told Ms. Goodwitch to talk to me so she can convince me to let you get a long range weapon or at least a gun or some dust related weapon,Did you Jaune?"

The said blonde was currently looking down on the floor finding it way too interesting now.

" You know Jaune. I am a very determined guy. I don't change my decisions easily. There are only two people who could make me do things I don't even remotely want to consider and sadly for you, Ms. Goodwitch isn't one of them.

I will not have any student of mine depend on those weak weapons which can be destroyed in a single hit or dust which impairs your combat ability in case you run out of it.

You are still too young to know what a swordsman is capable of. I am not what you can call a swordsman anymore but I know a certain someone who was. He was my teacher who taught me the in and outs of how to be a warrior.

Unlike you students I never graduated from a fancy academy or anything. I got my Huntsmen license through combat in real battle. Ask your father when you have the chance. He will tell you and I am sure he will tell you."

" But I still need a long range weapon. I cannot do with just my sword and shield." Jaune tried to argue.

A peanut hit his forehead, " don't act like a kid brat. Since you want a long range weapon so much, let me teach you a trick."

Alex extended his hand and on his open palm, a sphere of aura was formed.

"This is what I call aura sphere. A form of aura manipulation. It is just the beginning." Then the round sphere turn into a flat rotating ball and then to a small sword or dagger.

" For all this, large amount of aura and control are needed. You already got the aura part down, what you need is control. For that, take this."

Alexander handed him a balloon.

" What you need to do is burst it with your aura just like this. " He took the balloon in his hand and when he passed aura into it, the almost spherical shape of balloon deformed and it took irregular shapes, and then burst out. The water in the balloon splashed around.

" This is the first step. You have to learn to rotate your aura. If you have any doubt you can call me. You can leave now."

As Jaune was leaving, something came from behind, his senses warned him of danger and he ducked.

As soon as he ducked, something round passed over his head attacked to a thread, he turned to see the string attached to Dr. Wild's palm. The round object was the aura sphere he showed him earlier and this time, he circulated his aura through the string and formed a aura sphere.

As someone who spent almost a month on how to properly circulate aura, Jaune knew how difficult it really was. Jaune's jaw dropped on seeing aura sphere at string's end, and he uttered in complete shock," What is that?"

" Your future long range weapon. If you can master control of your aura, you will open the door to an entire new world. What I showed you just now is just a preview of what you may capable of .

I can only show you the path, whether you can travel it or not is something completely different. You still have time in Beacon, so don't think about long range weapon now.

If you cannot create your own attack until your second year, for that deficiency of yours then you can use those fragile guns or mecha-shift weapons. Now leave." He made a disdainful face when he spoke regarding guns and Mecha shift weapons most people nowadays use.

Of course, Jaune wisely chose to stay quiet not asking the reason for disdain and quietly left the office.

Jaune was trying to do as Alexander asked him to do so the water filled balloon, ie, burst it through his aura. He continued to do it throughout his way back. Jaune's attention was on the balloon so he didn't pay much attention to his path, and collided with someone.

And the blonde knight fell on top the figure. When Jaune noticed this, he hurried stood up and apologized," I am sorry. I was kind of distracted. " He extended his hands to pull up the fallen girl. She took his hands and stood up but it doesn't mean she forgets what he did.

After jaune pulled her up he noticed her appearance. She was a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel.

He also noticed that she wasn't in the Beacon Academy uniforms,but in a cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She also had a hand at on her shoulders.

" And you think I will forgive you for what you did?" the girl spoke out in anger.

" What did I do?" Jaune asked confused not yet knowing the blunder he has done.

The teenager girl was seething in anger now. " You still don't know what you did. Not only did you push me down but also wet my clothes and spoiled them. And you still ask what you did?"

On hearing her words, he noticed that the balloon on his hand bursted and wet her clothes. He looked at her stylish clothes and felt they might be costly, but the years he spent with his seven sisters have taught Jaune what to do in these types of situation," I am willing to buy you a new dress." He quickly said to her, knowing the longer it is dragged on the more he will suffer.

His sudden declaration made her shocked. She thought it may take her some time to make him agree to buy her new clothes. She calmed down on his words and asked him"So what's your name?"

Jaune smiled or tried to as he got a hit on his wallet,"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

She lowered the sunglasses she wore and wiggled her eyebrows as if asking," Do they really", and her scroll rang.

As she picked her scroll the voice came from the scroll,{" Coco, where are you? We are going to be late for the meeting with Professor Goodwitch."}

{"Wait a moment, bun bun. I will be there soon."} And she shut down her scroll.

" I am Coco. Coco Adel. I gotta go. And don't think of going back from your words. Blondie, you won't like the consequences." She warned her.

But the reply she got was shocking for Jaune stood proud and said," I am an Arc. And an Arc never goes back on his words. I said I will buy you a new dress and I will do so." The sudden change in his behaviors from the nervous wreck to the confident and proud man has intrigued here.

She simply smiled and said," You know, you are kinda cute. Catch you later, Blondie. " and she walked away to her team.

Jaune on the other hand blushed when she called him cute since no female except for his mother and sisters had called him so.

As she leaves, he has reached his dorm and entered. On entering he sees that along with his team, Team RWBY except for Weiss has also decided to stay at his team dorm.

Currently everyone's attention was on the arm wrestling match between Yang and Nora and every team supported their own member.

Suddenly Nora shouted," Nora smash." Yang's fighter health hass completely drained, and Nora won her match.

She shouted excited," No one can beat the Queen of sloths. You shall worship me and offer me pancakes." She ordered Yang.

Yang of course was miffed at her loss and opted to ignore the excited heavy hitter of team JNPR.

She turned around not to see her opponent's triumphant face. And When she turned she saw Jaune entering the dorm with a packet of flat balloon on his hands.

Her eyes shone with mischief and she called out," Wow, vomit boy did you start to do part time as a balloon vendor now?"

Her voice made everyone aware of Jaune's presence.

Before anyone could say or Jaune could retort to Yang's words, A fast red blur hung onto Jaune's arm, which was Ruby. She excitedly asked," What weapon are you going to get? Tell me, tell me. I can help you build it. Is it a shotgun, or a pistol, or a sniper rifle like me. We could be like awesome sniper team leaders. Oh so many weapons to search from."

"No way, Fearless leader is getting a grenade launcher it something with a more explosive power. Jaune-jaune can we get you a tank or we could..." Nora intervened.

The two were more excited about getting Jaune a new weapon than Jaune himself.

Seeing her excited face,The other people were happy but Jaune felt guilty of what is to come. He patted her head and gently," Sorry Ruby. You cannot make a weapon for me."

On hearing these words, Ruby made a pitiful expression. She was sad that her first friend do not trust her enough to him cool weapon. " why? I can make weapons too. I am really good at it. Don't you trust me?"

She was really sad now and from the cracking of knuckles he heard, and he understands that if he didn't make up to her and calm Ruby down he will be in a world of pain.

Jaune quickly spoke before he was in a state of peril," Ruby it isn't my fault. Dr. Wild said that I still have four years in Beacon. During this time, if I cannot get my own long range attack he will let me own a gun, or even a sniper rifle like you."

" Really" Ruby spoke with hope, "Arc's promise. So Snow Angel isn't with you today?" He simply replied.

It did the trick. And even Yang calmed down.

" Nope, she has to call back home. You know how far Atlas is so she went to the tower.

So lady killer,did you want to try and melt the Weissy heart of snow queen, again?" Yang teased the blonde who just shook his head at her attics.

She continued," Talk about stubborn. Even with Professor Goodwitch you cannot get the permission to learn how to use a gun." Yang said to Jaune.

" What can I say. He told me only two people can change his mind and those two aren't anywhere close to Beacon. " Jaune slumped on his bed.

" So what are those balloon for , jaune" The mystery cat Faunus girl, Blake inquired.

Jaune looked down to the packet of balloons and said," These are my new training equipment. He showed me a new aura move, and is teaching it to me."

" So what is that trick actually?" Pyrrha asked.

" If what he told is true then Nora is going to love it. It is explosive for the lack of better words." Jaune said looking at the orange haired heavy hitter.

" How explosive?" Nora hanged on to Jaune's shoulders since she loved explosions.

" Enough to completely destroy a boulder two times as big as me." Jaune explained.

On hearing it, she shook him excited and shouted," Show it to me. "

Her shaking made Jaune unable to reply and the timely help of Ren helped him from the excited bomber.

" I cannot show it to you now. I am still training. The trick that he is teaching me composed of the steps. These balloons are for the first step." He explained.

" And what is the first step, vomit boy?" Yang asked her fellow Blonde.

Jaune hung his head on hearing the nickname the two step sisters gave him, and groans," This nickname isn't going to leave me anytime soon, will it?"

" Nope. Now stop delaying and tell us what this new trick of yours is." Yang argued.

" Well the trick is called aura sphere and it is a round aura ball actually. As for the three steps, he only told me the first step. It is rotation.

As for the balloon, I have to burst a water filled balloon with aura only. " Jaune explained.

The two nerdy members of the group, Blake and Ren were intrigued by this.

" So as long as you have aura you have an attack powerful enough to one shot most of the opponent. " Ren said with interest.

Jaune just smiled weakly at his words and Blake noticed something off about him and asked," But you don't seem too keen about it, Jaune?"

Jaune took a deep breath and said, "This trick took Dr. Wild years to master and even then he calls it an incomplete move. I don't know if I could really learn it. " He was having self doubts again. As friend of the blonde knight, they knows how much Jaune doubts himself, so they just sighed at his another instance of self doubt.

"I am sure you can pull yourself through, as you did for the past few weeks and completed your training. Don't doubt yourself, Jaune." Pyrrha encouraged her teammate.

Jaune looked around to see all his friends who has similar encouraging smile on their face. This gave him the confidence to face the situation he has.

**THE FOREVER FALL INCIDENT WILL BEGIN SOON. ALSO SOME POWERFUL GRIM OTHER THAN THE URSA WILL BE IN THAT PART.**

AND, FINALY WEISS WILL CRUSH JAUNE'S HEART IN THE NEXT CHAPTER LEADINGTO HIS TRANSCRIPT DISCLOSURE TO PYRRHA, YANG AND BAKE WHIE CARDIN EAVEDROPS.


	8. Chapter 8 Harsh Rejection

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.****Few**

days later,

**Location: Library**

Jaune Arc is currently in the library going through the books regarding the aura control exercise mentioned here along with different aura based things a Huntsmen need to know.

Because of the lack of his education in a Combat school or the fact that he never joined any combat school, he isn't much knowledgable about the various aspects of the hunstmen.

So at times like these, he will huddle himself in the books and try to learn more about the unknowns and through this habit of his he is getting more and more curious about aura and other hunstmen related things.

Today, he isn't focused on Aura but on the geographic map of the Remnant. He is looking at the map of the whole Remnant in a book. Although it isn't in much details it did show some of the settlements, including a settlement called Arcadia.

It is a settlement which has been demolished a few years ago and took his grandpa's life. Remembering it, his eyes seem to turn wet.

Of course, none of this is the reason why he is here. It is related to one Weiss Schnee and her harsh rejections.

A sudden thought run through his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jaune is walking with a purpose, he was going to ask the love of his life, the Snow Angel for a date.__"Hey Snow Angel, I got you these blue roses. My dad always said to give pretty flowers to a pretty girl before he asks her out," he said as he handed her the flowers. "I hope you like them?" he said with a somewhat nervous smile.__Only for the girl not to take them as she just glared at the boy in front of her.__But undeterred by this fact, he continued on as he smiled at the young heiress. "Ok Never mind about the flowers...So anyway Weiss, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a movie with me this weekend? You know hang out together with just the two of us? What do you say?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.__It was at this point where most would say was the beginning of something that would rock the foundations of Remnant.__"Jaune, how many times have you asked me out this week?" she asked with a slight cold edge in her voice. He felt a cold chill run down his spine but slowly answered the girl.__"A-about ten times now I reckon?" he said meekly as the girl glared at him.__"And how many of those requests have I accepted?" she said again as her voice grew even colder. Jaune had to swallow the slight nervousness in his throat as her ice blue eyes glared into his soul.__"U-um...none of them?" he once again replied meekly as the girl nodded her head.__"So answer me this Arc, if I didn't accept your stupid request the first time...What would make you possibly think I would accept it this time!" she spat out the last part out with venom laced in her words, as Jaune stumbled back in surprise._

"_When are you going to get the hint that I don't like you! I've never liked you in any way! I mean seriously! There's persistence and then there is just downright creepy! Your contestant advances are so irritating! That if I had a choice between being on a deserted island and going on a date with you, I would take the deserted island just to get away from you!"__Jaune backed off slightly as his heart beat faster and harder in his chest. Her harsh words cutting deeply into him with each insult she threw his way.__"And why would someone of my stature ever want to date someone like you? You're such a sorry excuse for a hunter that the fact you haven't impaled yourself on your own sword still surprises me to this day?"__She disregarded the fact that he is improving at an amazing rate and can fight against Cardin for sometime who happens to be in upper middle order of their year.__Small tears began to build in the corners of his eyes as the girl continued to berate him. Every word she spoke felt as if her own blade stabbed him, each one causing his heart to ache and quicken in pain.__"Not to mention the fact that a bumbling excuse of a hunter like you was made a leader of his own team rather than your own partner, who let's face it, is ten times the hunter you will ever be! It makes me wonder if the headmaster took pity on you or made a serious mistake!? In my opinion, this school and your team would be better off without you! You're not a leader...you're just an annoying anchor holding them back"__A sharp pain stabbed his heart as the girl glared one more time.__"So let me make it perfectly clear for the last time and hopefully it will get through that thick skull that houses the meagre little brain in your head, I Weiss Schnee of the illustrious Schnee family will never ever in my life, consider you anything more than an annoyance!" she then gripped door tight as she swung it with all her might.__"So stop asking me out and buzz off!"__And with that final yell, she slammed the door straight in the face, leaving the boy with a broken expression and a shattered heart. She turned around and huffed as she sat down on her bed, never knowing the pain and hurt she had just caused to the boy outside.__Jaune just stared at the door as his heart beat loudly in his chest, so much that it hurt to the point where he had to get away. He sprinted down the hallway while avoiding bypassing students and hiding his face in the darkness of his hood.__The tears now freely streaking down his face as he continued to run far from the hurt, far away from the harsh words that echoed in his mind and far away from the pain that followed him. But the furthest he got was the cliffs of Beacon as he looked upon the large green forest of initiation, the place where he was launched into the woods so many months ago. The place where he was chosen as leader instead of Pyrrha or Ren.__The place where he made his first true mistake and entered a place that he never belonged...__He stopped as he attempted to reign in the tears that continued to flow, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop crying. His heart and his mind were in a constant vortex of emotion and despair that it threatened to spill into his sanity. But it was nothing compared to the pain that ached at his heart._

_His heart broken and his mind shattered as the beautiful image he had painted in his head of the white-clad girl began to distort and blur within his mind.__Twisting and turning into a vicious image of self-doubt and hatred, as burning blue eyes forever burned themselves into his soul. He kneeled on the grass as he looked out at the setting sun in the emerald forest. Thinking about the words she had said to him and the truth that was laced with each word she spoke and realised how much of a burden he was to his team, and how he was truly holding each and every one of them back.__Her words had broken something within him, as the dam of inadequacy and doubt that had once gnawed at the edges of his brain, clawed their way back into place as he felt small and weak once again.__The image of Weiss with a look of disgust taunted him as she repeated the words over and over again. One last tear fell down his face as he screamed and held his head in his hands. The tears freely flowing down his face as he cried into his hands, his heart broken and his soul forever damaged by the White haired Heiress.__After what seemed an eternity for the boy, he finally stopped as he looked up and watched the setting sun with a heavy heart, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon and basking the sky in a beautiful colour orange hue. Watching with blank eyes and a heavy heart he felt the cool breeze wash over his form and asked the very question that had plagued him since day one__"What the hell am I even doing here?" he asked himself as he sat on the edge of the cliff.__Not where he was right now, but why he was at Beacon? He began to wonder what it was that drove him to use fake transcripts to sneak his way into Beacon, one of the best academies in the whole of Remnant.__What had driven him to pack his bag, hop on the earliest bulkhead to Vale and lie his way into Beacon? Why did he go through all through the trouble of sneaking into Beacon if all he was going to be was a failure? What was the point of coming here if he was just going to end up failing from the start?__What was it all worth?_

_With a heavy heart, he looked down as he unclipped the sword on his hip as he looked at the ancient blade. The blade before him held a history of greatness to its name with many warriors carving their names into history and winning the love and devotion of the people around them.__But to Jaune, it was a constant reminder of what he could never see himself as...__A hero and protector of the innocent.__Jaune sighed as he rested the blade on his side and looked out at the sea of green leaves. He thought of his team and how weak by comparison he was to them and he realised that he was holding them back. Compared to them, he was nothing to the strengths and skill they all possessed.__Ren was patient and so skilled in his aura he could kill a King Taiju by making its head explode. He was usually the one that kept their team together by speaking calmly and patiently with all of them as a leader would do.__Nora was already insanely strong with the way she swung her hammer and smashed a Deathstalker's armour plate to pieces. Her attitude and her energy kept the team alive and smiling as she radiated with boundless energy.__And finally his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, the four-time champion of the Mistral Tournament and a prodigy as a hunter. She was a goddess compared to him as a hunter. She was always the one protecting him in a fight, always the one to keep him safe, to lend a hand in battle and even now she still offered to help him. She trained him every night on the rooftops, instead of resting from a long day's work.__And all he was to the team was an anchor, dragging them down with him. They sacrificed time they could have used to better themselves, just to make sure he didn't lag behind them._

"_Maybe it would best if I left Beacon? I don't deserve to be here...I never deserved to be here," he said solemnly as the dark thoughts in his mind and words of Weiss whispered in his ear.__ " When have anyone deserved anything to begin with, Jaune? There are many things many don't deserve yet it is those people who get it." A reply came from behind him.__It was his teacher who took upon himself to train him. He is the one who guided him through Beacon so far even if he doesn't know it.__" But, I only drag my team down. I am the weakest one here. The girl I liked seem to hate me, what is it there for me? How do I deserve to be here?" A downtrodden Jaune said while resting his head on his knees.__He turns to Dr. Wild for support and guidance, "What should I do now? What should I do about Weiss? How do I deal with it, when I have to see her everyday and reminded of her harsh rejections, what do I do?" He shouted at Alexander while his aura runs wild destroying things around him.__Alex noticed this but didn't put much thoughts to it.__He simply said without any fluctuations in his words, " If you want any advice regarding a girl or how to deal wit the possible heartbreaks go for Ozpin, Oobleck or even Bart will give you a better advice then me."_

_His curiousity got over his emotional outbreak and he asked with a soft voice, "Why? Am I not your student? Why can't you help me?"__Alex's eyes twitched when he said that to him. His student is trying to pull him into the mess he will never walk into ever.__He walks up to Jaune and have him a hard punch in his face, which sent him sailing through the air and crashed onto a tree.__" You are here to learn, not to flirt. You are only seventeen, you have much time before you start your family plannings.__As for helping you, It is not that I don't wish to help you but your mother will kill me if you follow my advice. So don't ask me to help you." Alex said to the downed Jaune.__Jaune stayed at that position for sometime as this punch helped him think things more calmly. Now he can think about his future better.__But before that he asked professor something personal. From his words, he understood that his teacher himself was at similar position at some point of time.__So he wished to know how he dealt with it, " How do you deal with your first break up, professor?"__He gave him an earnest look hoping that the reply may help him overcome his current emotional plight.__Alex keeps looking into Jaune's eyes for sometime and finally asked, " Do you really wish to know about it? If you know about it, much of your views may be influenced by my decision and past events.__Let's just say, it wasn't pretty and leave it at that. You better head for Ozpin, no one has as many relations and hardships in it as him. He is a Grandmaster in this field." Alex said while laughing about it.__ But, jaune still wish to hear his experience in this. Alex knows his student possess a stubborn streak or else he cannot endure his seemingly worthless and boring training without any explanations.__So decided to give a short version of his first love of his life, he huffed at the thought of it and his eyes suddenly sharpened.__This sharpness took Jaune by surprise and he felt if the professor wanted to hurt him, nothing in the world can protect him._

_He looks down at his shivering form and muttered an apology while adding, " It is you who wish to know about it yet you are so frightened when I prepare to tell you, if you are scared of just that, maybe we can leave it be."__These words managed to pull him out of his fear for Alex and he looked at Alex earnestly.__"Fine" he grumbled, " Here the short version, I loved a girl, she became my girlfriend and I wanted to have a family with her.__But the day before I propose to her, she came to me saying she wished to break up and be together with someone else.__I got angry, mad and after that day I wished to never see her face again. The end. "__Jaune gave him a deadpanned look and said bladantly, " She just wished to separate so you got angry. "__Alex's eyes twitched angrily this time and he retorted ," She was my first love. Anyone will be angry if they leave you especially when you wish to propose to her. So my story is over. Now head back to your dorm kid, your friends are getting pretty restless with you gone.__If they cause too much chaos, you will be punished." He added in the end.__Hearing this, Jaune shivered, "Why? They are the ones doing it."__" They are your friends and they are doing it for you so you are also part guilty. " he shot back with a vicious look.__" You are evil professor. Very evil. " He said to which Alex just smirked proudly before which he dashed away.__After jaune left, his smirk fell and he said out loud for everyone to hear, "Stop being a voyeur and come out Ozpin."__As he said from the trees came out Ozpin with his signature cane and coffee cup.__" You didn't say him the truth, you skipped much part of your real story, Alex." He calmly said.__Alex on the other hand have him a hardened gaze and said, "He is too young to know about my past incidents, especially ones related to my past love life. It will not help him, but only have adverse effect if he knows what really happened to me back then."__" Yet, a truth is better than a lie." Ozpin said unperturbed by his hardened gaze.__Alex who has been keeping his emotions in reign, especially after he was reminded of that day.__He shouted at Ozpin, " So what? You want me to tell him that she cheated behind my back, trampled on my trust. Even then I was willing to believe her and not give up on her, but she still cheats on. Then one day she decides to choose someone who 'has better future prospects than I could ever hope to achieve.' Her words,' One cannot live in this world with just love.'__Do you wish for me to say this to him just after such a harsh rejection. Do you know what will happen, he will never trust a woman in his life. He is an impressionable kid, Ozpin and this will mare his life making him always be weary about them.__You and I both know what it means. So don't try to pull a kid into the same pit we both don't wish to ever come out of because of our past. " Alex was one step away from Ozpin now and glared down at him._

_Ozpin who has thousands of years of experience just met his glare with an unimpressed one.__" You cooled up now. " Ozpin said.__Alex cracked his neck and rotated it around and finally replied,__" Yeah, I am fine. It seems I won't be heading out to grimmlands for some anger release now. "__Ozpin then started to head for the Beacon academy building and said, "You should control your emotions. Someone as strong as you cannot afford to do it."__Alex matched his steps back to the building, " that's where you are wrong, Ozpin. Emotions bring Grimm to us but it is also this that grants us humans strength to face them.__Your years of reincarnation have dulled your feelings and made you stoic, visit a children playground or something, it will help you." Ozpin stops to look at Alex who continued,"It might remind you, why we fight in the first place. Why even though we have a shorter life experience than you and her, humans are the key to defeating her." _

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Jaune was unaware of the talk that the headmaster and the Doctor of Beacon Academy had after he left that place.

When he reached his room, he was ambushed with a hug of death from Nora and Ruby who felt he was heartbroken and need their love.

After convincing everyone which included team RBY members and Team NPR members that he was fine, he was left already be, but Yang still pulled him to their hand to hand training session so he can let out his internal frustration.

This leads to his present situation. Since that day, Jaune has decided to stay as far away from him as possible and not get involved with Weiss in any way unless he is absolutely required the do it.

And, lady luck was on his side until the history lesson with Prof, no no, Dr Oobleck came.

Jaune is currently seated in the front row seats of the class of Doctor Oobleck and he currently making up the sleep he lost in favour of his increased morning training.

Dr. Oobleck never eyed him as he continued his class at a super fast speed while dashing around.

After the class he said, " After discussion with the other professor, it has been noticed that there are some internal conflicts between students of the first year, so we have decided to create groups, so you can learn to at least bear the other and will complete your assignment with this group." His words brought out much protest among the students for they don't wish to group together with people they don't like.

" No, I don't want to group with some losers."

" What? are you going to tag me with an animal or someone scrawny. "

" How can we group with those bigots?"

" SILENCE" came a female voice from the doorstep.

" When you become hunter, you will often have to team up with people you don't like. In the fight, you must put down your differences and try to be together.

It is a must. If you have any problem, you can go to Dr. Wild with your complaints. He is the one who proposed this. " Glynda stated while glaring at any student for daring to oppose it.

With Glynda came Alex and Ozpin. Neither of them said anything but their presence seem to subconsciously make them quiet.

Jaune who woke up when Dr Oobleck has spoken about the new arrangements for assignment completion. But, when he saw his teacher coming with them along with that devilish smirk he mutters, " I have a bad feeling about it."

**THERE IS A NEW ARRANGEMENT HAPPENING SO HOW WILL IT GO? WHY DID JAUNE FEEL LIKE HE IS DOOMED?**


	9. Chapter 9 Group and Rank of hunters

**_Disclaimer_**

: **I** don't own RWBY. RWBY is an American anime-style web series and media franchise created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth.

**_In Oobleck Classroom_**,

Ozpin started to speak which leaning against his cane , " Please calm down students, we still have to assign you the groups. Since the history lesson is compulsory so every student is in the class.

So, we opted to use this time to get yourself aquainted with the new group during the lunch break. So, listen to the list well. "

Though many wished to object or outright reject the offer, since it has already been decided by all the teachers. Even if they thought of doing so they cannot anger them.

Next, their doctor came forward with a bright smile.

" I am the one who will tell you who you are fated to be with until this semester ends, ie , for about a little over the month, you will be together during your classes and your assignments should be done together.

Even if you feel it is unfair, deal with it. If you wish to oppose it, you can all come and defeat me. To give you all a chance, I will not use my aura, semblance and even my right hand. " He said all this with a smile and his eyes passed through every student of the first year.

He wished to see who will be the first one to rise up and challenge him.

He noticed that Nora and Yang wished to fight him but we're pulled back by their team.

When Nora rise to attack him, jaune dived and pulled her back.

" Ren, Pyrrha help me hold down Nora. We cannot let her start the fight. " Jaune ordered with a hint of sharpness and strictness as one expect from a leader. It isn't anything like the normally doubtful and comfused blonde would do but he was like a confident, proud and stirct leader who wished his team to listen to his every command.

Hearing his tone, Nora stopped struggling while Pyrrha and Ren joined in pulling her back to her seat.

" Say, Vomit boy are you perhaps afraid of Dr. Wild? He even said he will not use his aura and right hand in the fight, so we might have a chance against him. " Yang called out her fellow blonde and even put her hand around him while letting her marshmallow bump to his arms.

But Jaune didn't loose the serious look. He looked directly in Yang eyes with such intensity that it sent shivers down throughout her body.

" Tell me Yang, how long will it take for you to knock me down if you go all out?" Jaune asked her. Although other members of team RWBY and JNPR don't know just how powerful he has become in the past few months of training, Yang who is not only his hand to hand combat instructor but also his opponent in those battles, know just how strong he has become.

Yang noticed the seriousness of this matter and said, " If I go all out, it will take 5 minutes to take you out." While others consider these words as Yang not going all out but only saying this to not completely destroy his confidence, Jaune, Yang, and the teachers know it is anything but that.

" He only needs one punch to do it. You hear me, Yang one punch and my aura is completely drained, leaving me completely defenseless. " Jaune said frantically. he has a look filled with fear and absolute despair in his eyes.

" So do you think we stand a chance?" He looked around the class to other students if anyone dares to do it.

When Jaune stopped Nora with his sharp and hardened leader tone, he seemed to attract the attention of everyone in the classroom.

While the students are shocked by his actions the teachers and headmaster understood why he acted like this, completely uncharacteristic of his normal shelf.

" In the end, all he wished for is a one sided massacre, where we are the one being massacred. " Blake summed it up.

Jaune just nodded not daring to say anything. When nobody rose, Alexander felt a little disappointed.

Until he decided to spice things up, and make Jaune his target again. It seems he really likes to pit his personal disciple.

He pointed out, " Jaune, my boy, tell me your true thoughts about this. Who do you want to pair with? And, who do think you will be with?"

He smirked when he noticed the eyes of his friends landing on him wishing to know the same thing.

Jaune knows his teacher once again pulled him into a pit for his amusement and when he looks over other teacher for help.they seem to avert their eyes when their eyes met, in case of Ms. Goodwitch and Dr. Oobleck, while Ozpin met his eyes and motioned for him to continue.

It seems even the teachers wish to get some entertainment out of him, or they can do nothimg to help him.

He knows he cannot escape so he wished to delay things while letting his calculative mind, create the most suitable and safest path for his escape.

" How many students can a single group have? Will the division be equal or based on something? What are the criteria we are divided into? What are the goals we have to reach to complete this assignment you made for us?" Jaune fired back multiple questions.

Some of the questions are what most students have but none of them regarded this division as an assignment itself, or anything else.

This last question is what made the teachers impressed. Although they never mentioned anything about it he caught onto it. With Glynda's character, everything that students do is a part of their project which will also be a parameter to mark the kids.

" Let me answer your question one by one.

All of you will be divided into a group of three. You will be divided so that every group is almost same in strength corresponding to their battle strength, knowledge and strategic plans.

As for your end goals, it is a secret which you will discover later or try to find it yourself. Who knows you might even get some bonus marks which will up your grades during the semester exams."

Upon hearing this along with the not so hidden sadistic glint of his teacher, Jaune knows he is fucked up.

And it was completely revealed when he heard the team names.

" Ruby Rose, Lie Ren, Russel Thrash."

" Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Dove Bronzewing. "

" Blake Belladonna , Nora Valyrie, Sky Lark"

This team selection was followed by an excited yell ( from Nora), a smash of head on the table ( from Blake) and a groan (from Sky).

And finally it was Jaune's turn.

" Jaune Arc, " hearing this his sense of dread increased magnificently and he felt he will soon enter the hell. And it does come true for his other two members of the group are the ones who he doesn't wish to meet or interact, not as soon as now.

" Weiss Schnee, Cardin Winchester."

Upon hearing the name of the members of this group, the entire class started buzzing. Everyone knows just how unwilling the members of these group are to work together with one another and yet they are now together.

While Jaune accepted his fate, for his teacher won't make any changes in this list, and Cardin happy to have someone to copy notes from ( Weiss) meanwhile a good source of entertainment (Jaune) and finally someone request which he cannot reject, he was fine.

But, Weiss isn't do willing.

She stood up on her seat and protested, "But sir I cannot work with them. Especially not that blonde idiot. Cardin is strong and smart enough so he is fine, but this idiot who may stab himself with his own sword isn't someone, I can work with."

Jaune lowers his head upon hearing these remarks of his former crush from whom he is recovering.

Cardin acted smug on hearing her words while keeping an eye at the gloomy Jaune.

Alex seem to ignore her shouts and continued until everyone was divided.

She kept shouting his name, "Sir" " Professor Wild" " Dr. Wild" and even his first name yet he never once paid her enough attention and continued to do the narration.

When she saw he wasn't replying her temper soared bug she kept it in reign until he is finished.

After finishing, he said, " If you have any doubts about this selection, you can ask me now."

Weiss immediately protested against her group selection.

Alex seem unperturbed by her numerous reason about why Jaune will drag the team down, how Cardin and Jaune cannot work together, how Jaune is too weak and what not seem to come out of her mouth.

Her words seem to hurt Jaune more and more which can be seen with him trying to avoid anyone's eyes and looking blankly at the table.

Her team seem to look at her in shock while Ren restrained Nora from jumping at the Schnee heir.

But, her final words took the cake, "I even think he isn't fit enough to be in Beacon. How he managed to get himself here with his non existent skill is a miracle in itself?"

Jaune seem to quietly sob while lowering his head. Blake ears caught it.

When she said this, Ren released Nora but before she can jump on her, Alex said out loud, " Miss Valkyrie restrain yourself, for every chaos you do, your leader will be punished for not being able to stop you.

And, I think you don't wish something like that to happen to your leader, do you?" He looks at the leader of JNPR who rests his head on the table.

" But, but she..." Nora tried to reason with him, but he stopped him, " If he cannot even deal with some harsh and ruthless words against him, he might as well give up and leave Beacon academy fir good.

There will be times when everyone of you will experience similar situations where you will lose your temper like Nora, Yang and Weiss did. You will have to learn to control your emotions when times like this comes." Everyone know he is saying the truth.

Glynda, Ozpin and Oobleck has faced times like those when they have to endure the wrath of some family members of the victim as they weren't able to protect them or arrive in time.

Often times when this happens, if a huntsman looses his cool, the situation may explode and cause a chain effect which isn't good for the people.

After saying this to Nora he turns to Weiss, " Now, Ms. Schnee please refrain from saying anything that will not only silly the reputation of Beacon but also mine. "

She doesn't understand what he meant and asked, " But sir I never said anything which can..."

He didn't let her finish what she was saying and continued, " Beacon is one of the primer academy for training Huntsmen in all the four kingdoms. It takes pride in it's students. Every Beacon student has the ability to create a glorious future for themselves.

Secondly, if you wish to insult Mr. Arc do so. I won't say anything." This made the ones who thoughts Weiss may be scolded for her words against Jaune seem to turn dull. This group include the rest of the members of team JNPR and RWBY.

But he isn't finished.

" Above all else, he is my student, Ms. Schnee, my personal disciple. And as a Professional hunstmen your words make it seem like my student isn't allowed in Beacon.

As my student, he is already qualified, and this qualifications isn't something a rude, proud, arrogant, spoiled heiress brat can question. Not even you arrogant and haughty father, not your proud, manipulative and high nosed aunt can do so.

So do everyone a favour and stop speak anything else which may only lower my already low impression of the Schnee ."

Everyone started to laugh at the words that Alex has chose to describe the Schnee family. While Nora laughed loudly and pounding the table in from of her, while pointing fingers at her, team RWBY was restrained. Though Yang wasn't so restrained. She laughed just like Nora did.

Ozpin knows things will be bad and prepared himself, while other teacher just kept watching for they cannot control Alex in anyway they could.

Weiss is proud of her Schnee heritage and the fact someone said something like this especially in public and others laughing at her made her go ballastic. She forgot his status as a teacher and doctor of Beacon and thundered, " You, you how dare you.."

Alex just glanced at her and said, "Sit down now, Ms. Schnee. You are a student and I am teacher. Do remember this when you address me in the future.

This is all the grouping. And I would like to remind you once again, no you cannot swap partners or anything. We don't care how you do it, but you have to complete your projects and assignment together. "

After that he stepped back ignoring the looks of other students as well as the glaring face of Weiss.

" I will leave the rest to you, Ozpin." And Alexander Wild walked away from the room.

Ozpin nods and then continues, "As Dr. Wild has said, there will be no changes. So Ms. Schnee you will be on the group with Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester.

And, because of your rude behavior to a staff of Beacon academy, let me assure you that if you fail to get a decent grade in your projects and assignment then you will fail without exception.

When I say this, it means that all three of you will be too."

Weiss is stunned by these words for see cannot see any hope of getting any decent grade with this group and this punishment is too biased.

" But it was him who was trying to sully the Schnee, I just..."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and continued, "You should be thankful that he isn't as short tempered as some people can be. Your objections against Mr. Arc presence in Beacon, can be seen by many as you questioning the skills and powers of Dr. Wild.

Almost every hunstmen is a warrior Ms. Schnee and Dr. Wild takes great pride in this. So be thankful you were a student of Beacon and I was present here.

For if I was not, then even though he won't attack you, there are other ways he can do to mentally scar you."

" But headmaster I never questioned his powers." Weiss said confused how she offended him.

Glynda walked forward and explained not only to her, but others as well, "You, Miss Schnee questioned his only student's qualifications. Although Mr Arc is still weak in combat compared to what one may expect from his disciple." This made Jaune even more gloomy than he already was when he was addressed like this.

While Pyrrha by his side tried to comfort him. And his other friends gave him a sympathetic look as they cannot repute Ms. Goodwitch because she is not only saying the truth, but they are also very afraid of her.

Weiss on the other hand gave her team who have been giving her a cold shoulder since her harsh rejections of Jaune, has a victorious grin.

This only served to increase the anger Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora have for her.

Meanwhile Ruby understands that her team will be in even more turmoil in the future because of these actions of her partner and best friend.

Glynda wasn't done talking, " But he has shown enough qualifications to be allowed to attend the Beacon academy." This made Jaune look up to see if she was lying or just saying it to comfort him.

But the look on Oobleck, Ozpin and Professor Glynda's face showed this is the truth and they aren't trying to comfort him.

Cardin this time rises to inquire something, " Professor, you said that Jauney boy isn't as strong as one expect from a disciple of Dr. Wild. Can you please elaborate?"

His question shocked Glynda for she wished not to tell these things to kids just yet.

" You are still too young to know this. When you officially become a huntsman you can get everything you wish to..." She tried to say that they cannot know it just yet but Ozpin has something else in his mind.

" Let them know it too,Glynda. After all as huntsman they will know it, and it will be a good motivation for the students if they know little about how under the water they really are." Ozpin comments while keeping an uncaring attitude and sipping his coffee.

Oobleck pushes his glasses up and comes up to support his decision.

" Indeed, Glynda. If they do know about it, they will work harder than ever. At least some students won't sleep during my classes. " His eyes than moved to these students which comprises Jaune, Nora, Yang, and Ruby.

They all acted sheepishly when pointed out like that.

Glynda sighed when her colleague thought about this, she still have some reservations but she still did as she was asked.

She run her eyes through every student which put a halt to the small talks of the students.

She then started to explain, "The hunstmen are divided into different classes according to their fighting skills and powers. These ranks are E, D, C, B, A and S.

All the students who graduated from a combat academy are E level, those who graduated from Beacon or similar academy are D and C class huntsman.

The top hunstmen who graduated are mostly B rank and most hunstmen are at this level of strength in their life time. "

Every hunstmen in training look at Glynda in shock not knowing that even the hunstman are classified into different classes.

" So what level is Pyrrha professor?" Weiss asked still in her fangirling days of Pyrrha the invincible girl.

" Most of the huntsman here are of E and D rank. For example, Team RWBY members are D rank. Ms. Nikos is at most a C rank huntsman as we can infer from her fighting skills, powers and her semblance. She is as strong as some third year students of Beacon. But, against fourth year ones she can only win one but if they fight in groups she will be defeated without fail." Glynda explained while telling everyone that beacon has students stronger than Pyrrha.

This shocked the other huntsmen in training who did not know about this, but Pyrrha is happy for she is no longer the invincible girl.

While she was happy at this discovery, she is confused how they know about her semblance.

" Professor, do you really know my semblance?" Pyrrha asked.

Glynda smiles softly and said, "Ms. Nikos if we cannot even discover it after watching your battle video then we don't deserve to be called one of the best in the Remnant. "

" So how strong are you and Professor Oobleck, professor Port, Dr Wild and Headmaster Ozpin, professor?" Ruby asked excited almost jumping on her seat. She wants to be as awesome as them.

Ozpin laugh a little at her enthusiasm, while Oobleck explains their strength, "Both Peter and I are A rank hunstman meanwhile the other three Glynda, Alex and headmaster Ozpin are S rank huntsman. "

" Wow" Ruby and Nora mutters in shock while looking at Glynda in worship. Their Combat professor was awesome.

" So does that mean, Professor Goodwitch is as strong as Headmaster Ozpin and Dr. Wild?" Jaune asked confused for he remembers that she did say Dr. Wild was stronger than her, professor Port and professor Oobleck combined.

While the female huntresses look at her with worship for the strength she possessed. It is rare that a huntress can reach this level.

Glynda seems a little embarrassed at the words of Jaune while Ozpin and Oobleck laughs at her expression.

She recovers from her embarrassment and states, " I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not as strong as them. I am only a peak A rank huntress, unlike what professor Oobleck explained it to you earlier.

As for Dr. Wild and Headmaster Ozpin both are peak S rank.

I am sure most of you don't understand the gap between strength to let me tell you this way.

I can fight a small Grimm group which has about couple hundred Grimms without suffering from any injury as long as some big grimm aren't in the group, but Dr. Wild and Headmaster Ozpin can take on thousands at their leisure.

This may be enough to understand the gap between you and me along with the gap between the headmaster and you all."

She looks at the students who look at the teachers with awe. Here some of them can take on only ten or so Grimm on their own even if it is only a beowolf, yet the professor can take on hundred showed the gap between the two.

Jaune on the other hand feels even more sad. He thought he is improving but after hearing his teacher can take on thousand of Grimm alone showed how far he is from him.

He feels even more distressed, now. This was something some students and Professor noticed but they didn't point it out or say anything about it.

After saying this the teachers left and the students are discussing among them about the new arrangements as they left the room.


End file.
